


Hope Springs In Sunnydale

by Crowsims



Series: Hope, the Doctor's Daughter [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsims/pseuds/Crowsims
Summary: Hope gets thrust in to the epic showdown between the Scoobies and The First. In the process of helping them defeat the spirit of the Great Beast, that Hope has met and faced before, Feelings begin to stir between her and the Dark Slayer, Faith.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuing adventure of my Time Lady I promised, crossing her over to one of my other favorite fandoms and pairing her with Faith. Because let's be honest, you gotta love Faith deep down. At least I hope you do. Just like I hope you enjoy this complete story of mine.

Prologue

In one of the higher dimensional plains of the universe the Powers That Be, the powerful celestial entities that govern the forces of light, met to discuss a growing concern going on in Sunnydale.

 

“The Hellmouth is becoming more and more unstable,” a young woman with long flowing white hair and bright sapphire blue eyes stated solemnly, “Soon it will open and with that act free the millions of Turok-Han’s underneath it. Leading to the destruction of the world if not worse.”

 

“It’s all those youngin’s fault,” a gruff looking man griped with a thick Texas accent wearing a large rimmed cowboy hat, “If they hadn’t had brought back the Slayer none of this here nonsense be happenin’ in the first place.”

 

“With the other Slayer serving penance for her sins they had no choice,” the woman defended softly, “Despite the backlash to both the Slayer and her line…it was a necessary evil.”

 

“Perhaps the time has come to allow the demons a chance to retake the world that rightfully belongs to them in the first place,” a young man with slick black hair in a dark tailor made suit offered, “Just look at what the humans have done to the earth. Polluting the environment and warring against each other on a constant basis. Every major government has nuclear weapons at their disposable. With a press of a button they can bring about the end of the world long before the next apocalypse.”

 

“Out of the mouths of devils,” the Texan laughed.

 

“The words from the represenitive of the Senior Partners have been heard and entered in to evidence,” the woman said calmly, “Even if they are self-serving.”

 

“Agreed,” the Texan replied smiling at the woman.

 

“Given how all of your attempts to stabilize the balance of the world have only led to it limping on, I thought you would appreciate a chance at starting over,” the suit countered.

 

“I don’t give up on humanity,” the woman shot back strongly.

 

“Enough,” an old man with a long grey beard declared, slamming a fist on to the round conference table they sat at and sending out powerful mystical shockwaves that silenced the others. The three beings bowed their heads then looked over at the elder with rapt attention. “Despite the Slayer line being in flux, the First’s actions and your own personnel interests in both sides…I have reached a decision regarding the main reason behind our meeting,” he told them in a calmer deep tone.

 

“The motion to offer aide to the Slayer and her merry little band,” the suit chuckled, “Given how Angel is now poised to take over the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram & Heart, I don’t see anyone that can save them now.” The old man smiled softly as a twinkle like starlight went off in his eyes.

 

“There is someone who can,” he stated fondly, “She has gone by many names throughout her years, her legend spanning across countless worlds and dimensions. The last of a once proud and ancient race. You all may know her better as ‘the Lonely Goddess’.”

 

Both the Texan and the woman looked at each other, wide grins crossing their faces, threatening to split them in two as they turned back to the old man.

 

“I must object,” the suit exclaimed angrily, rising to his feet, “This situation does not fall in any way under her jurisdiction.”

 

“The earth is her jurisdiction,” the woman countered happily, “Since the death of her parents she has done everything in her power to protect it. She considers the earth a surrogate home and its people are important to her.”

 

“Irrelevant,” the suit retorted.

 

“No it ain’t,” the Texan declared, “I believe I speak for both me an my lady friend here when I say…send her in boss.”

 

“It is already in motion,” the old man replied with a faint smile, “This meeting is adjourned for now.”

 

***

 

“So I was thinking we’d go to Floranna 3, you know the jungle resort,” I began as I walked around the console, “I know I could use a vacation after everything that happened with…you know…not to mention you could use a good cleaning and they have that wonderful service station. I promise just a wash and light lacquer coating, no one will come in and mess around.”

 

Looking up at the time rotor, seeing the light glow a warm gold I smiled softly. “Yes, I’ll take care of cleaning up my room and the control room,” I sighed crossing my arms under my chest, “You can stop with the mothering any decade now. Anyway, I take that as a yes?”

 

The light grew brighter, followed by a soft humming. “Great. Then I’ll just,” I started, going to put in the coordinates when all of a sudden the room jerked, sending me falling back to the railing. “Whoa! What’s gotten in to you all of a sudden?” The light in the center changed to crimson just as the time rotor started up.

 

“What’s wrong?” I asked worriedly, pushing myself away from the railing and grabbing on to the console, trying to get control, “Hey, where are you taking us?” Pulling the monitor over to see where she was taking me, my eyes narrowed as they read over the display. “No…no…no. I don’t want to go to earth. I don’t care what emergency is dragging you there. I am not helping or getting involved in whatever is going on. After our recent adventure and what it brought up…I need a vacation from earth. Please…please just take us to the resort. I’m sure they can get by without us for a couple of days.”

 

The console under my hands vibrated quickly, the humming returned even though the landing sequence had already been started. All of this told me she was sorry but she couldn’t comply with my wishes. Bowing my head and running my hands through my long hair, brushing it off the shoulders of my black tank top, I quickly put it in to a ponytail using one of the black bands on my wrist.

 

I had just faced off against a small fleet of Dalek remnants that somehow miraculously survived my inferno. I came out the winner…again…just barely…but not before a lone cruiser did an emergency temporal shift. They could be anywhere in time and space but, considering the state the ship was in to begin with, I wasn’t worried about them causing trouble anytime soon. So instead of going to a nice white beach island paradise resort to regain my strength and some peace of mind, I was being sent to earth on some unknown emergency. The life of a Time Lord sure isn’t boring.

 

“Fine,” I huffed just as the time rotor stopped, letting me know we’ve landed, “But once we’re done here, I don’t care if suns start exploding or if a rift opens up threatening to swallow the universe…we are going on a vacation. Understood!?” The light turned gold again as a warm presence briefly filled my head.

 

“Good,” I nodded smiling, grabbing my short black leather coat off the railing and slinging it on, “Now then, let’s go see what kinda trouble I can get in to.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope meets and begins to help the Slayers.

Stepping out of the TARDIS I found myself in a back alley. Taking in a deep breath of the cool night air, tasting a bit thick with pollutants and then looking up in to the sky, I figured I must be somewhere in California, late 20th or early 21st century. Pulling out my sonic screwdriver, I did a quick scan of the area then looked over the readings.

 

“That’s not good,” I sighed before pocketing it and closing the doors of the TARDIS, “Okay, I’ll admit my, curiosity is peaked. But I’m still mad about the detour. Considering where and what we are on…I think I can let it slide this time.”

 

Patting the door, I turned on my heel and headed to the steel backdoor of what looked like a night club of some kind. It was already jimmied open, which is always a bad sign, so I stepped in and followed the loud heavy music until I entered the main room. The place is packed it seemed and everyone was dancing, drinking or engaging in some clear violation of public indecency laws in the corners.

 

“Humans,” I laughed and continued on my way, spotting a group of young girls huddled next to a slightly older brunette and blonde off to the side of the dance floor. They were deep in discussion and seemed to be scanning the crowd periodically, all of them clearly on edge about something.

 

I was going to ignore them and head to the bar to get a drink because honestly, getting jipped on spending some time on a luxurious resort planet and am instead sent to a town residing on a huge dimensional rift that’s pulsing with dark radiation, I think I deserve a drink. But just when I took one step towards the bar, the brunette’s brown eyes locked on mine and I suddenly found myself unable to breathe while my two hearts began to do a bongo beat in my chest. She has got to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen and I’ve met Cleopatra, Helen of Troy and Marilyn Monroe. She’s dressed in a tight Navy blue tank that hugged her luscious firm breasts quite nicely and a pair of even tighter black leather pants.

 

‘Damn,’ I mouthed, causing her to give me a wink and shoot a dimple showing smile my way. It quickly vanished though when she looked behind me and clearly tensed up as if she was about to go on the attack. Looking back over my shoulder I saw a large group coming forwards with an almost predatory look in their eyes. Shrugging my shoulders at them, thinking that they are probably on the prowl for potential dates, I turned my attention back to the hottie and made my way to her group.

 

“Hello,” I greeted them all, a friendly smile on my face, “I know this is going to seem like a strange question but, why are you gorgeous ladies more interested in the crowd then dancing or joining in the rest of the festivities?”

 

“Because we didn’t come here to have fun,” the blonde answered casting a look back at the group that was behind me as they kept making their way forward.

 

“Speak for yourself, B,” the brunette replied, smiling wickedly at me, “I definitely came here to have fun.”

 

“To bad the vampires that are gathering behind us spoiled that,” a young African American girl griped.

 

“Rona,” this B lady scolded.

 

“Where are the vampires?” I asked, my tone going firm and strong as I began looking around. They seemed to be in shock, clearly from me not only believing them about vampires being real, but also my sudden change of mood.

 

I was not the carefree person that first came to them a second ago. I was now a serious stone faced woman that was oozing a bit of power that everyone in the room could pick up on. If they knew what they were looking for that is.

 

“What are you?” the blonde asked, exuding some of her own power at me in an attempt to frighten me. It didn’t work.

 

“A long story filled with mystery, action and a bit of sex, but that’s going to have to wait,” I told her, turning and offering her a soft smile, “All you need to know right now is I’m a friend and I’m here to help.”

 

She looked long and hard in to my eyes, trying to gauge my sincerity and see what I was. The brunette beside her placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look over at her.

 

“I say we trust her, B, considering we’re in public and outnumbered,” the brunette suggested, looking at me with a half-smile, “What’s your name tall, hot and cryptic?”

 

“Hope.”

 

The brunette went wide eyed as B chuckled and said, “I’m Buffy and yes, that is my real name. This charming lady is Faith. Hope and faith…something we’ve been in short supply of lately.” Looking briefly at the younger girls and seeing the worried slightly frightened looks on their faces as they saw the mixed group getting closer to us, I smiled brightly at them and offered Buffy my hand. She took it and shook it firmly before releasing it. I did the same to Faith and the minute our skin touched a bolt of electricity shot through my arm and right to my brain before making its way south. Judging by the smirk on her face she felt it to.

 

“Now,” I began, clearing my throat, “You said something about vampires. Where are they?”

 

“All over the place, but a large group of them are within spitting distance right now,” Buffy answered as she reached in to her coat. Faith did the same while I just turned around and faced the group, looking at them more closely.

 

“Those aren’t vampires,” I declared laughing, causing them to freeze in their tracks and look to each other for guidance.

 

“Trust me, they are,” Faith stated, “Vampires, demons and everything else that goes bump in the night are real honey. You best believe that and start getting scared.”

 

I shook my head at the group, even as their faces morphed in to some kind of demonic state with yellow eyes, extruding brow and fangs. “Okay, maybe I see a glimmer of vampire in them,” I conceded turning around as I looked back at the stage and the lights above it, an idea forming in my head, “But those are not real vampires, so you shouldn’t have a problem dealing with them while I run up to the stage for a tick.”

 

“Excuse me,” Buffy exclaimed confused, but she didn’t get the chance to continue as half of the vampires charged the oblivious masses and the other half came at us.

 

“Get to fightin’ or get to runnin’,” I told them as I twirled away from them quickly then made a run for the stage.

 

I heard the sounds of screaming as the people finally began running towards the exit. The band on stage bolted through the backstage curtain, nearly pulling it down as they made their escape. Buffy and Faith were trading blows with the vamps while the girls managed to hold their own, a couple of them running to the stage and me. They stopped when I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and began fiddling with the wires to the overhead lights to the stage. Once I found the right setting and fused the wires then augmented the lens’ I turned back to the girls and motioned for them to get behind me.

 

Even though they’ve only known me for a few minutes they did as I suggested, while Buffy and Faith continued to fight the vampires openly on the dance floor since we were the only ones still in here. Their fighting style was unique to each of them but oddly similar. They fought side by side like a true team and I couldn’t help the proud smile on my face or the hint of jealousy that crawled in to my left heart at seeing them work well together.

 

“You two may want to join us up here,” I told them.

 

Faith took one look at my eyes and nodded. Grabbing Buffy by the arm, she dragged her up and right behind me even as the remaining vampires advanced on us.

 

“I don’t know how you came to be the off-shoots that you are, but you have my sincerest sorrow for what has happened to you. That being said, I can’t allow you to continue terrorizing these people,” I began sadly then my voice reclaimed the strength it did earlier as I continued, “Right now you’re probably asking your selves ‘who is this beautiful woman and what the hell is she talking about?’ I’d tell you to go find one of the oldest monsters you can find in town and ask them, ‘what do you have nightmares about?’ to answer those questions. But sadly you’re not going to be able to do that.”

 

I held my sonic screwdriver over my head then shouted, “Ladies, close your eyes,” then flipped the switch. A whirling sound could be heard coming from it over the growls of the vampires as they charged. Suddenly the lights overhead grew brighter and hotter until a flash of UV light erupted from them, burning all the vampires in front of us to ash before they exploded in a shower of sparks. Buffy and Faith quickly covered the girls as they cried out in fright. I just stood there staring out at the dust falling in front of us, eyeing my handiwork with a mix of pride and guilt.

 

“Unless you girls want to stick around and explain the mess, I think we should get going,” I said turning on my heel to face them when we all heard sirens approaching, “Do you have a place we could go to and talk. Something tells me we’ve got a lot to discuss.”

 

“Yeah,” Buffy replied shakily, standing up straight after looking over the girls for signs of injury.

 

“Good,” I said with a nod then hopped off the stage and offered them my hand, “Shall we?” They were still stunned at what just happened. I would be to if a complete stranger just used some weird buzzing thing to turn stage lights in to UV lights in only a few seconds to take out some vampires. In fact I’d be skeptic and a little curious about the whole thing.

 

Faith on the other hand simply smiled, took my hand and let me help her down so that we stood right in front of each other. She was a good head taller than me but I wasn’t complaining. It gave my eyes something interesting to look out when I stared at her straight on.

 

“Like what you see, Hope?” Faith asked teasingly.

 

“Yep,” I answered simply and a bit excitedly.

 

“Good, so do I,” she replied softly, causing me to look up in to her smiling face.

 

“Keep it in your pants, Faith,” Buffy ordered as she jumped off the stage and came beside us, “You’ll have plenty of time to get in her pants later…if there is a later. Q&A time comes first then maybe you two can go play.” I shook my head, and the thoughts that Buffy’s words caused to quickly flash through it away.

 

What the hell am I doing, I chided myself. Love at first sight is for poets and fool hearted beings, not someone like me. Not someone who’s lived as long as I have and done the things I’ve done. But yet here I am, finding myself strangely drawn to this young woman with the soulful brown eyes.

 

Those thoughts can come later, like Buffy said. Right now we had to get out of here and someplace safe to have our little talk. If there is such a thing as a ‘safe place’ on top of an active Hellmouth.

 

***

 

I followed Buffy and Faith, along with the other potential Slayers, in to a nice little house on a quiet little street. Turns out Buffy and Faith our Slayers, two girls granted superior strength and skills to fight against vampires, demons and other supernatural beings. They are training a small army of potential Slayers to fight against something called the First, who has slowly been working on destroying the entire Slayer line, as well as preparing to bring about the end of the world by opening the Hellmouth all the way up. Wonder if he knows that will not only have dire consequences for earth, but the universe as well?

 

“Buffy,” an older man with an English accent greeted as we came in to the living room where everyone seemed to be gathered, “How did your training at the Bronze go? I trust better than your last excursion with the girls? And who is this?”

 

“Not so good and this is Hope. She saved our lives tonight and seems to have a better grasp of what’s going on than we do,” Buffy answered as she went and plopped down on the couch next to a younger girl with a slight resemblance to her, “Care to fill us in now that we’re in a safer location.”

 

“Safer,” I scoffed taking a look around the room, “No offense but if this is your definition of safe then I hate to see what you consider dangerous. This place looks like it’s been through a war then put back together by chimps.”

 

“Hey,” a young man with short black hair and an eye patch exclaimed, “I resent that. I think I did way better than chimps. But could have probably done a little better than a trained gorilla.”

 

“My apologies,” I replied bowing to him.

 

“No offense but who the hell is this?” a girl with long dark brown hair asked.

 

“Kennedy,” the red head beside her scolded, “Be nice.” I smiled softly at the red head then looked around the room at the gathered troops then let out a long sigh.

 

“I take it since you’re friends with a Slayer that you already know this town is sitting on top of a Hellmouth,” I began calmly as I started walking around the room, “What you may not know is that a Hellmouth isn’t just a dimensional gateway to darker places, but it is also a rift in the fabric of the universe. Even when not active it still pumps out a lot of negative energy.”

 

“We are aware of that,” the English man said, taking off his glasses and staring at me harshly, “It is what calls to the demons that come here.”

 

“True, but it also releases dark radiation that slowly poisons the soul,” I explained, “It slowly works its way in the longer you’re exposed to it. Leading to fits of depression, occasional irritable mood swings and can also reduce competent judgment. This can end up causing suicide attempts or death in general.”

 

“That explains a lot,” Faith chuckled nervously. I looked at her confused while Buffy stood up and looked to the red head, the black haired guy and then the English bloke in turn before looking to me.

 

“I take it you’ve felt some of these effects,” I stated.

 

“All of them,” she answered.

 

“It would explain recent actions on our parts,” English breathed.

 

“And how it’s influenced our behavior,” the red head breathed sadly.

 

“Oh come on,” the young man scoffed, “We’ve been here for over seven years and you expect me to believe that all of our internal grief is because of some mumbo jumbo radiation coming from the Hellmouth.”

 

“I’m sorry what?” I asked shocked, moving up to stand in front of him, “Did you just say you’ve been on the Hellmouth for over seven years.”

 

“Yeah,” he answered simply.

 

“What’s your name?” I asked, reaching in to my inside jacket pocket and pulling out my sonic screwdriver.

 

“Xander,” he replied curiously as I ran it up and down him. I flipped it down, extending the three prongs at the tip then brought it up to go over the read out. My eyes went wide at the levels coming off him then I moved over to the red head.

 

“Hi, I’m Willow,” she introduced herself with a nervous smile, “What are you doing?”

 

“Running a quick scan on you,” I answered smiling back at her, “It won’t hurt a bit.” Looking over her levels I closed my eyes and let out a long breath. I then went over to English and then followed suit with Buffy, finding her levels to be the most high and frightening.

 

Deciding to test a theory I went over and scanned the girl beside Willow. “Well that answers that,” I sighed, putting my screwdriver back then running my fingers through my hair and holding on to my ponytail, pulling my head back, “The longer you stay on the Hellmouth, the higher levels you get and the four of you are brimming with dark radiation…you especially Buffy. Your levels are the highest I’ve ever seen. The fact that you’re all still here and in control of yourselves and haven’t killed each other by now is a testament to your strength of character.”

 

That did little to lift their spirits. Buffy for instance looked on the brink of a mental breakdown as she came to stand in front of me. “Is there anything you can do?” she asked frantically.

 

“Now wait just a moment Buffy,” English declared strongly, “All this talk about dark radiation and the Hellmouth being a rift in space could be an elaborate trick on her part. You can’t possibly believe something from someone you’ve just met and barely know. I mean who the bloody hell are you, Hope?” I stormed over and stood in front of him, looking him right in the eye with a strong forceful gaze that seemed to cow him instantly.

 

“You want to know who I am, I’ll tell you,” I began in a firm strong tone, letting a bit of my true age show in it, “I’m a Time Lord. I’m from the planet Galifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I am 908 yrs. old and I’m the girl that’s going to help Buffy and Faith save your life, the lives of everyone in this room and the other six billion people on this planet. You got a problem that English?”

 

The sound of some someone fainting in the entryway ruined my moment as I quickly looked over and saw a young man with blonde slightly spiky hair lying face down on the hard wood floor. “That’s just Andrew,” Faith waved off handedly as she smiled at me, “Don’t let the nerdling stop you girl, you got G-man on the ropes.”

 

“G-man,” I repeated turning back to face him.

 

“My name is Rupert Giles,” he explained, an awe like look overtaking his face, “If I may ask…do you know the Doctor?”

 

“Doctor who,” I replied with a smirk.

 

“Dear lord,” Giles breathed as he took a step back and plopped down on the arm of the couch.

 

“You’re not with UNIT, are you?”

 

“No,” he answered placing his glasses on, “But I do have a few associates that are. They were the ones who told me about the Doctor. How do you know him?”

 

“He’s my dad,” I answered softly.

 

“Is he here with you?” Giles asked sounding both excited and hopeful.

 

My strong determined attitude fell, causing my head to fall and my eyes to close. Flashes of seeing him and my mom and how they died filled my head as I took in a shaky breath.

 

“Hope?” Faith asked from behind me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, “You okay?”

 

“He’s dead,” I finally answered sadly.

 

“I’m sorry,” Giles breathed sympathetically.

 

“Me too,” I sighed, taking in a deep breath, letting it out in a long huff of air then clapped my hands, “Now, first things first. Buffy, I need to get rid of the radiation inside you, then Faith. I’ll work on the rest of you next, but before I do we’re going to need to move your crew here someplace shielded.”

 

“You have someplace in mind?” Willow asked.

 

“I do, but like I said, first things first.” Moving to the center of the room I sat down on the floor Indian style then looked up at Buffy. Smiling warmly at her I motioned for her to take a seat in front of me. She did and I reached out my hands and placed my fingertips spread out against each side of her face.

 

“Oh my god,” an over excited voice called out followed by a squeal.

 

“For crying out loud,” I breathed, rolling my eyes and turning to face Andrew, “This is not a Vulcan Mind Meld. All though it does make a telepathic link between my mind and Buffy’s, allowing me to enter her mind and cleanse it and her soul of the darkness caused by the radiation.”

 

“Sounds like a Vulcan Mind Meld to me,” Andrew defended.

 

“Fan boys,” I griped, shaking my head at him before turning back to Buffy’s grinning face, “Shut up.” She just shrugged her shoulders and continued smiling.

 

“I’m going to be entering your mind,” I told her calmly, “If there is something you don’t want me to see, any memories you’d like not to share and keep secret, I want you to picture a door and close it in front of that memory. I won’t look or pry I promise.”

 

“Okay,” Buffy said, nodding that she was ready.

 

Closing my eyes I reached out and made contact with her mind, entering it easily and passing a few doors on my way in. Though what I could gleam from Buffy told that she has had a very tough time being the Slayer, suffering loss and heartache and pain. Yet through it all she musters up the strength to continue the fight against evil. She is a real hero if I ever saw one.

 

Following the trail of dark radiation, I could feel the essence of the Slayer inside her battling against it. It was a wild and earthly presence of surprisingly great power, but even it couldn’t hold back the amount of darkness threatening to overtake Buffy forever.

 

When I reached the mental representation of the darkness overtaking Buffy, I found myself standing in a bedroom. The only source of light was coming from a small flashlight resting beside a 16 yr. old girl as she sat in the corner. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her face was buried against them. The shadows in the room were swirling around and kept moving towards her a little then back like waves on a beach. I could hear screams and arguing coming from them that seemed to be from countless voices, but none of them were discernable; instead they came out as a jumbled mess.

 

“Buffy,” I called out softly to the girl as I came and knelt in front of her.

 

“I can’t do it,” she kept repeating over and over like a mantra.

 

“Can’t do what sweetie?”

 

“I can’t handle it anymore,” she answered, looking up at me with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks, “It’s too much. All I’ve ever wanted was to be a normal girl with a normal life.”

 

“There is no such thing as a normal human, much less a normal girl,” I told her warmly, “In my opinion, normalcy is an overrated concept. Take me for instance. I’m as far from normal as you can get.” Buffy laughed then wiped at her eyes before resting her chin on the tops of her knees.

 

“You’re stronger than you think you are,” I continued in a stronger tone, “You may think your life is nothing but pain and suffering and guilt, but trust me when I say that you can get through it.”

 

“How?” she asked.

 

I pulled her up to her feet then wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. “Believe in yourself…believe in your friends…believe in me and I promise you that the darkness will never win.”

 

Calling on some of the Vortex energy that resides inside me, I pushed it in to Buffy and every bit of dark radiation it touched was burned away. I could feel Buffy grow more relaxed as she held me tighter, feeling the weight that had been holding her down being lifted. I brought the energy back in to me once it did its job, knowing that exposure to Vortex energy is just as dangerous to humans as dark radiation. But it was the only cure for the radiation I had on hand.

 

“Feel better?” I asked as I pulled back from her.

 

“Much,” she replied smiling brightly.

 

“Think it’s time to get rid of all these shadows?”

 

“Way past time,” Buffy answered strongly as she bent down and picked up her flashlight. Buffy held it out against the shadows and all of a sudden, the light became a focused brighter stream that almost seemed to fill the whole room. The shadows shrunk back, revealing a dark skinned woman in some kind of tribal outfit, wearing white war paint on her face and body. She turned and growled long and loud at the shadows until they dispersed completely.

 

Light came in through the windows and the 16 yr. old Buffy stepped past me and took the hand of tribal girl. She smiled at her when their eyes met. The tribal girl gave her a small smile and nodded her head as she became this wisp of white light that poured in to Buffy, causing her to glow blindingly. When the light faded the older Buffy of now stood before me.

 

“That was the First Slayer, I take it?”

 

“Yep,” Buffy replied, “We’ve grown more accustomed to each other over the years, but it’s been a while since I’ve felt her as strongly as I do now.”

 

“She was too busy protecting the last of the light inside you from being overrun by the radiation,” I explained, “Your connection should be as it was now.”

 

“Guess she’s not the only one I owe a big thank you to,” Buffy said in a warm friendly tone, “Thanks, Hope.” I gave her a nod and a bright smile then slowly eased out of her mind until I cut the connection.

 

Opening my eyes I saw Buffy smiling that same smile she wore in her mind at me, then instantly found myself quickly wrapped up in a fierce quick hug before Buffy got up and ran to the girl she had sat by on the couch.

 

“I love you, Dawnie,” Buffy cried in a teary tone. The girl looked at me confused then quickly shook it away as she buried her face in Buffy’s neck and hugged her back just as strongly.

 

“That’s Dawn, B’s little sister,” Faith explained standing over me, “From what I hear things have been pretty tense with the Summers girls along with the rest of the Scoobies.”

 

“Scoobies?” I questioned looking up at her.

 

“Xander, Willow, Buffy and Giles,” Faith said grinning, “It’s the nickname for their little group. They started out as friends when B first got here. Been together through thick and thin ever since while fighting monsters.”

 

I suddenly got the joke and thought the nickname suited them. Smiling softly at them, I saw the sorrowful faces of the close friends as Buffy went over and hugged them each in turn. Now that the darkness was no longer poisoning Buffy, she would soon begin to feel like her old self again and be able to think more clearly once again; which is a good thing considering the situation. Everyone is counting on her to be the general and lead these girls to victory despite the odds against them. And now she can be.

 

“So I guess that means it’s my turn now,” Faith declared as she sat down in front of me just as Buffy had, “Same deal right, anything in my head I don’t want you to see just block it with a door?”

 

“Exactly,” I answered, placing my fingertips on her face and closing my eyes, not feeling as much dark radiation as I expected considering Faith just came back to the Hellmouth a few days ago. “Okay just…oh…you might want to put a door there. And there…and…whoa. I didn’t think that was physically possible and…what the hell Faith!”

 

It’s like she’s focusing on the hottest moments of her past just to tease me. I’m seeing practically every time she’s had sex, what she’s done during sex. Every time she’s rubbed one out in the shower. Basically every hot and heavy moment of her life was playing in Hi-Def in my head right now. I’m no prude or anything and have had my fair share of partners over the years. But damn!

 

“What’s wrong chica?” Faith teased, “Having problems concentrating on the task at hand?” I muddled through until I came to a large steel door that looked like it belonged at Fort Knox rather than a young woman’s mind.

 

“Faith,” I breathed, sensing a lot of pain and anguish seeping through the door as well as some self-hatred.

 

“Do what you came to do,” Faith groaned, her tone angry now and a little upset.

 

“Right,” I said quickly.

 

I plunged myself in to the dark and let out a little more Vortex energy then I did with Buffy, burning the dark radiation out of her quickly before pulling it back and then myself out of her mind. When I opened my eyes I saw a lone tear falling down Faith’s cheek. Reaching out, I cupped her face gently and brushed it away as I smiled affectionately at her. Faith seemed to instinctively lean in to my touch, smiling back and showing off those cute dimples I was beginning to love.

 

“You okay, Faith?” Buffy asked concerned as she came to stand beside us.

 

“Five by five, B,” Faith assured her, taking my hand from her cheek and placing a kiss to the palm before releasing it and standing up, pulling me up with her. She turned to Buffy with a sad smile as she lowered her head, “Look, B, about all the crap that…”

 

Buffy stopped her apology by pulling her in to a tight hug. “I understand it better now, that not all of it was you alone,” Buffy told her sadly, “I’m sorry I wasn’t a better friend to you. I’d like us to be now.”

 

“Me too, B,” Faith replied warmly, squeezing Buffy close, “What’s past is past. Let’s just start over now with a clean slate…all of us.”

 

Faith and Buffy separated and then looked to the rest of the Scoobies. Sensing the change in the two women, they simply nodded their agreement then looked to me, silently pleading to help them get rid of their own darkness so they too could return to being like they once were.

 

“Isn’t that sweet,” a voice that sounded oddly like Buffy’s said from behind us. Whipping around to the source, we came face to face with a Buffy clone dressed in a long flowing black dress with matching black elbow gloves. “The gangs all kissed and made up,” she continued mockingly.

 

“The First I presume,” I said as she stepped towards me then proceeded to walk around me, eyeing me up and down.

 

“I am,” she…it replied as she returned to stand front of me, “And who might you be, a new player to the game? No matter. You’ll suffer the same fate as these scared little rabbits.”

 

The minute I heard the description of the First, I knew what it was.

 

“You may not know this, but we’ve actually met before,” I told it, pulling out my sonic screwdriver and waving it up and down in front of the First, “Though I must admit you are looking much nicer then when we last met. Even if it as some non-corporeal presence reaching out through the Hellmouth…and space.”

 

“Who are you?” the First demanded, suddenly growing angry and a bit worried it looked like.

 

“You called me the killer of my own kind and the destroyer of worlds,” I answered in a cold strong tone, “But to the rest of the dark evil things that pass through dimensions and space I’m known by so many others. The most common one would be ‘The Oncoming Storm’.” I heard a gasp from someone in the group who quickly tried to cover it up with a cough. Ignoring it for the time being I refocused all my attention and energy on to the First.

 

“I do not know you,” the First stated firmly, a grin crossing its face, “But I think I might like you. Care to save yourself some grief and come to the dark side. We got cake and ice cream and all the innocents you could possibly kill.”

 

“I don’t kill innocents. I protect them,” I informed sternly, “This planet, these people are precious to me. And I will defend them to my last breath.”

 

“Strong words. But I doubt you have the power to back them up,” the First scoffed. I grinned evilly at it then drove my hand right through its forehead. Its eyes went wide as I showed it its prison, the lone miraculous planet orbiting a black hole. Of the giant grotesque horned beast chained up at its core.

 

The First pulled back, clearly stunned I not only knew where its body was located, but that I’ve actually been there and seen it. “What are you?” it growled hatefully.

 

“I’m Hope.”

 

“You are going to need a lot more then hope to defeat me,” the First stated then vanished.

 

I don’t know how, but it seems the Great Beast has found a way to project its essence to this time and place. Perhaps it does have something to do with sensing a shift in the reality surrounding the Hellmouth with Buffy’s resurrection. The energies that center around the Slayer acting as some kind of beacon or focal point for it to latch on to and pull its self here through time and space. Either way the devil really has come to earth and was looking to bring hell right along with it.

 

“You scared it,” Willow breathed in awe.

 

“That and pissed it off,” Faith added, “Guess that means you made the shit list right along with the rest of us.”

 

“Story of my life,” I sighed dramatically, turning on my heel and facing the others, “Now, before I finish fixing the rest of you, we need to move someplace way safer and protected. Since I’m sure the First will be gunnin’ for me with a vengeance, I’ll need some bodyguards to keep me safe while we head back to that club so I can pick up my ride.”

 

“And how does that translate in to safety?” Giles asked curiously.

 

“You’ll see,” I answered him with a smirk.

 

“I’ll go,” Faith said, coming up and leaning over me, whispering in a deep husky tone “Gotta keep that body of yours safe so we can play.” I blushed so hard that I was afraid my head would pop from all the blood my hearts were pumping to my face.

 

“I’ll go too. If for no other reason but to keep Faith from distracting you further,” Buffy teased, coming up and pushing Faith back away from me a little before looking back at the others, “The rest of you pack your stuff up so you’re ready to go when we get back.”

 

A wave of nods followed Buffy’s order then everyone began heading out of the room. All except Andrew who kept staring at me like I was all the heroines of his favorite genres rolled in to one. He kept it up even as Buffy and Faith led me past him and out the door. Honestly, why not throw a fan boy in to the mix. That’s all I need to deal with besides a hot Slayer hitting on me while I try to save the world…again.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the Slayers to the TARDIS comes with a confrontation.

“So you’re a Time Lord,” Buffy said from beside me as we cut through one of the many cemeteries in town. It’s sad that there’s so many but, given that this town is on a Hellmouth, it isn’t all that shocking.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Which makes you an alien,” Faith added.

 

“Yes,” I repeated.

 

“But you look human,” Buffy stated.

 

“No, you look Time Lord,” I retorted, grinning as I turned and started walking backwards, “Actually, from my perspective, you guys are the aliens. Get it?”

 

“Yeah, we get it,” Faith sighed, rolling her eyes at me as she looked to Buffy, “Any chance we could get another alien to help us out. Maybe E.T or an army of Ewoks?”

 

“Careful, Faith,” I warned, “Talk like that might lead to Andrew hitting on you.” Faith visibly shook, causing me and Buffy to chuckle as we left the cemetery and made our way in to town.

 

“So since you are an alien, can you answer a question for me?” Faith asked, moving in close to my side.

 

“Sure.”

 

“What’s with anal probing?” Faith asked seriously. I froze in my tracks and my face lost all color, going completely blank. Buffy covered her mouth and tried not to laugh while staring over at Faith. “What?” Faith breathed innocently, “It’s an honest question. I mean you hear all about these rednecks getting abducted and little green men shoving things in their asses and…”

 

“Faith,” I stopped her, turning to glare at her, deciding since she’s having fun at my expense I should have some at hers, “Those are the ramblings of moonshine fried brains grabbing at fifteen minutes of fame. But if you really want, I could probe you later and trust me, it won’t just be your hot little ass that gets stuffed.”

 

Now Faith was rooted to the spot as she swallowed a few times and blushed to the point her face looked like a cherry tomato. Deciding to get even for the other times she flirted with me, as well as the mental sex shows I still can’t get out of my head, not to mention do a little flirting of my own, I moved in close to her and placed a hand at the center of her chest. Looking up at her with bashful hooded eyes, I ran the tip of my tongue along my lips then smiled wickedly at her as I dragged a lone finger down in between her breasts all the way to the button of her leather pants.

 

“Enough, Hope,” Buffy laughed as she came up and pulled me away from Faith, “She literally has steam pouring out of her ears.”

 

“Killjoy,” I groaned, looking over my shoulder and winking at Faith. Faith shook her head, regained her senses and gave me a narrowed eyed stare. I just blew her a kiss then continued on my way, finding the entrance to the alleyway where the TARDIS was parked.

 

“The great Faith, mistress of ‘get some get gone’, out matched by a little alien girl,” I heard Buffy tease from behind me.

 

“Bite me, B,” Faith hissed.

 

“You think she’s in to that to,” Buffy retorted.

 

I just smiled at the banter going on behind me as we rounded the corner. The smile quickly vanished though when I saw the First still looking like Buffy, only now she wore a tight brown dress, standing in front of the TARDIS.

 

“Is this yours?” the First asked, waving towards the dark navy blue police box.

 

“Yep,” I answered simply, sensing Buffy and Faith stop behind me and tense up.

 

“Interesting,” the First said as she reached out and placed her hand in front of the door, only to pull it away quickly, “Such power trapped inside a tiny little thing. Much like you I’d imagine.” I didn’t reply or move, but Buffy on the other hand stepped around me and began looking around.

 

“Our Slayer senses are tingling,” Faith whispered in my ear, “Something bad is close by so stay close to me and out of trouble.”

 

I found myself touched by Faith’s desire to protect me. At one point I would have needed it, being as I never really was much of a fighter. Instead I usually left that up to dad and mom, when his mind and words, or her quick actions couldn’t get us out of trouble that is.

 

But now I have to look out for myself. After my first run in with trouble ended bad…really bad, I went back to Vastra and asked that she and Jenny teach me everything about how to use a sword. I also took a few trips to different masters of various martial arts forms throughout history and space. Now I’m more than capable of facing any threat. Though I still prefer to use my head, wits and sonic screwdriver to stay alive and save the day. It doesn’t mean I won’t fight back if I have to.

 

I reached behind me and found Faith’s hand. Taking it in mine, I squeezed it reassuringly as I turned and whispered, “Closet geek.”

 

“That’s hot closet geek to you missy,” Faith replied, squeezing my hand back before releasing it.

 

“I offer you this last chance to join me, Hope,” the First began loudly, bringing our attention back to it, “There is nothing you, the Slayers or anyone in their merry little band can do to stop me. The Hellmouth will open, evil will spread across this planet and a new age will begin. An age where darkness will consume all of creation, casting out the light once and for all.”

 

“I’ve heard this little shtick before, about evil being undying and darkness winning over the light, and I gotta tell you it never gets old,” I laughed, stepping up with Faith staying on my back until I stood right in front of the First. Looking over at the TARDIS, I smiled softly and placed a hand on the smooth wood of the door and continued, “This box doesn’t just travel through space you know, but time as well. I’ve seen the future of mankind, witnessed humanity spread out throughout the stars and colonize a thousand different worlds. I have walked across the future earth and witnessed its end. And you’re not it.”

 

“Time can be re-written,” the First defended taking a step away, “And the re-writing starts now.” The First vanished and in its place a pale ancient looking creature stepped forward out of the shadows. Its mouth was open, showing off its sharp fangs as it growled deeply at us.

 

“Looks like the First dredged up another Uber-Vamp,” Faith growled, stepping between me and the creature as Buffy moved in to stand beside her.

 

“Getting closer, but still not there,” I said looking around at the streetlights and building lights, realizing I wouldn’t be able to pull off the same trick twice.

 

“Closer to what?” Buffy asked.

 

“A true vampire,” I answered, stepping back and allowing them more room to fight, “This one resembles them more than those other ones in the club, but still not a proper vampire.”

 

“It may look uglier than the rest but it packs one hell of a punch. Stay back and let us handle this,” Faith ordered then looked to Buffy, “Ready?”

 

“Ready,” Buffy replied then together she and Faith charged the ancient vampire.

 

They attacked fast and hard, Faith throwing punch after punch to its head while Buffy delivered some vicious kicks to its body. Together they drove it back against the wall, Faith keeping up the assault while Buffy pulled out a short sword from her coat.

 

“Take him, B,” Faith encouraged, stepping aside from the dazed beast. Buffy drew back and prepared to take off its head, but when she swung with all her might the Uber-Vamp quickly caught both her wrists in one clawed hand.

 

He quickly turned and swung Buffy hard in to the wall with bone crushing force, shoulder first. Buffy cried out in pain and slunk to her knees, dropping the sword as she clutched her clearly dislocated shoulder. Faith moved back in fast, delivering a strong side kick to its gut that sent it staggering away from Buffy. She began trading blows in an effort to drive it away from Buffy and me, but the beast quickly recovered and delivered a few vicious blows of its own that knocked Faith on to her back.

 

Running over to Buffy, I quickly knelt down and checked her over. Noticing only a few small cuts to go along with her dislocated shoulder, I quickly picked the sword up and got to my feet. Glancing back at the TARDIS, I saw the light inside grow brighter and had to suppress a smile and a verbal threat for it using that much power. Faith moaning in pain sent me looking back to the fight just as the Uber-vamp leaned over her, about to sink its fangs in to her neck.

 

“Hey ugly,” I shouted as I used the sword to slice my palm. Dropping the sword close to Buffy, I held my hand up and out in a fist, squeezing it tight until a few drops of blood fell on to the ground. The Uber-vamp looked up and began sniffing the air like a hungry dog until it locked on to me. “Smell that boy,” I taunted, “Smell that blood. That’s pure one hundred percent Time Lord. Yeah, you recognize that scent, don’t you? It’s still dripping with ancient powerful goodness for a growing beastie like you.”

 

I began stepping back slowly to the TARDIS, relief filling me when it got off of Faith and began stalking after me. “That’s it, come and get it,” I cooed.

 

“Hope,” Faith choked out.

 

“I got this, Faith,” I assured her, “Because there’s one thing I forgot to tell the First about my ship. It’s a little sentient and has been looking after me since my parents died. Now if I was facing a monster that couldn’t stand sunlight or fire in a lone dark alley, the last thing that monster would want is for my ship to be anywhere nearby.”

 

I stopped when I felt my back hit the door then stepped aside just as the Uber-vamp moved right in front of it. “Beastie TARDIS, TARDIS beastie,” I introduced with an evil grin then snapped my fingers. The doors to the TARDIS flew open and a beam of golden energy shot out, striking the Uber-vamp right in the chest. It howled out in pain as it was quickly consumed by the energy, burning it away in a flash of smoke and ash until only its bones remained. They too dusted and blew away on the breeze.

 

“Pull it back now girl,” I ordered. The beam of energy went back in to the TARDIS, closing the doors with it. Patting the TARDIS affectionately, I rested my forehead against the wood and let out a sigh of relief. “Good thing we’re on a Hellmouth,” I laughed, “You should be able to soak up plenty of radiation to restore the energy you just used. For which I am totally grateful for by the way.”

 

Patting the TARDIS one last time, I pulled my self away then went over to check on the girls and couldn’t help grinning at the look of disbelief on their faces. Let’s see E.T or some munchkin sized stuffed animals do that.

 

“You two okay?” I asked as I once again knelt down next to Buffy.

 

“Shoulder…dislocated…hurts…so much,” Buffy managed to answer through the obvious pain she was in.

 

“Want me to fix it for you?” I asked softly, taking hold of her wrist in one hand and placing the other on her shoulder.

 

“Fix it h…owwww,” Buffy cried out as I popped her shoulder back in to place, smiling sweetly at her despite the murderous glare she was shooting me.

 

“Relax, B. You’ll heal,” Faith said as she came over and helped her up, “Come tomorrow we’ll both be back to normal. Well I will at least. B may need two days before her shoulders back to normal.”

 

“Super Slayer powers?” I questioned.

 

“Exactly,” Faith replied then narrowed her eyes at me, “And incidentally, what part of stay out of trouble and let me and B handle the Uber-Vamp didn’t translate for you.” Her tone was sharp and laced with anger. Not the kind of thank you I was expecting after just having saved her and Buffy’s life…again.

 

“So I should have just let him bite you, drain you dry then rip your throat out for good measure while Buffy sat hunched against the wall with only one working arm,” I shot back sarcastically as I got to my feet.

 

Faith opened her mouth, about to either counter or continue the argument, but quickly closed her mouth when she met Buffy’s eyes. “What Faith is trying to say is, thank you…again…for saving our asses,” Buffy said gratefully as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

 

“You’re welcome,” I replied, looking over my shoulder at her and smiling.

 

“You’re hand,” Faith breathed, moving in close to me and taking my still bleeding hand in to hers, causing my attention to return to her, “Don’t you have some kind of alien healing factor or something?”

 

Suddenly pissed off Faith was replaced with concerned for my wellbeing Faith. I had to suppress a laugh at seeing this side of her twice in one night, considering the bravado and sex she oozes daily. In reality I quite like it, finding it comforting that she seems to genuinely care about me and is not just interested in getting in my pants.

 

“I could use some Vortex energy to heal it in a second, but I’d rather not waste it. Otherwise I’ll heal in a couple of days. The wound isn’t that deep really,” I told her reassuringly, not really wanting to go in to detail about Regeneration just yet.

 

That didn’t stop Faith from ripping a piece of her tank top off around the front, turning it in to a belly shirt and then wrapped the makeshift bandage around my hand. She tied it tight but gently, then brought my hand up to her lips and kissed my knuckles lightly. “Feel better?” she asked in a gentle tone.

 

“Much,” I blushed, ignoring the snickering I heard coming behind me from Buffy. I shook myself out of my daze then looked Faith over quickly, noting only a few cuts along her front that already had begun closing and some bruising. Figuring she would be fine and we should probably get going, I turned towards the TARDIS and started walking. Buffy laughed at Faith then followed after me, with Faith bringing up the rear.

 

“No offense, Hope, but I don’t think we’ll all fit in your…ship,” Buffy stated after a brief hesitation.

 

“For a minute there I thought you were going to say box,” Faith teased as I stopped at the doors and pulled out my key, “I would have had a field day with that opening.”

 

“Thank the lord for small miracles,” Buffy retorted.

 

“Don’t worry about space, Buffy, I’ve got plenty of it inside,” I assured her, grinning childishly as I unlocked the doors and stepped in to the control room. Buffy came in, her pace slowing as she came up the ramp and looked around. Faith took in a breath and didn’t release it for several minutes. I went up to the console and began flipping switches, looking over a few scans the TARDIS was running then glanced over at the two Slayers, their mouths open catching flies and their eyes the size of saucers.

 

“I currently don’t have enough guestrooms to accommodate everyone, but if you give me a rough estimate as to how many I’ll need I can whip them up in a second,” I told them, trying to break the silence coming from the two as they finally reached the top of the ramp.

 

“It’s…it’s…,” Buffy stuttered out then ran back outside, past Faith as her eyes finally locked on mine. We stared at each other for what felt like forever, a small smile gracing her face and mine as Buffy stormed back in and declared, “It’s bigger on the inside.

 

I laughed and just shook my head as I replied, “I honestly never get tired of hearing that.”

 

Faith turned back and closed the doors then came up to stand beside me as Buffy took one lap around the console in the middle of the room. She then looked down through the grate and followed the time rotor in to the very bowels of the TARDIS.

 

“It’s called the TARDIS,” I explained happily, stroking the metal of the console, “That stands for ‘Time And Relative Dimension In Space’. Basically it means she can travel anywhere in space and time with ease. She’s the best ship in the universe and she’s all mine.”

 

The light coming from the time rotor’s casing turned a bright gold then dimmed in to mild yellow before returning to its normal white. I was embarrassing her, but she’s appreciative of my words is what it meant.

 

“I still don’t get how it can be bigger than it appears or how you can make rooms to fit all of us in here?” Faith asked curiously.

 

“If my dad was here, he’d bore you with the whole scientific spiel,” I laughed, “Me, I like to keep it simple. Think of this as a pocket dimension inside a blue box. The TARDIS and I can manipulate the environment inside at will, adding or deleting space when needed.”

 

“Thanks for dumbing it down for us earthlings,” Faith joked.

 

“You’re welcome,” I replied naturally, causing her to stick her tongue out at me, “And put that thing away. It’s not time to play just yet.” Faith pulled her tongue back and bowed her head, blushing again under Buffy’s laughter.

 

Deciding to take pity on my potential date and possible lover, I reached out and ran a hand up and down her arm soothingly as I offered her a warm smile. Faith looked up through her lashes and gave me a half smile in return.

 

“So, number of rooms and how should I arrange them and set them up?” I asked, bringing us back to the current matter at hand.

 

“I’d say about 25 in all,” Buffy answered after thinking about it for a minute, “The girls can double up and I’m sure some of us would want to share one with our…significant others.”

 

I couldn’t help but notice the way Buffy said ‘significant others’. As in she had someone specific in mind for her to share a room with. Faith picked up on it too and grinned knowingly at Buffy, causing her to blush like crazy this time.

 

“Put a couple of twin and queen sized beds in each room,” Faith suggested, looking back at me, “Most of the newbies have gotten used to sleeping on the floor in their sleeping bags. So a bed of any size will seem like heaven to them. You may also want to make the rooms soundproof just in case there’s some bow-chicca-bow-wow goin on behind closed doors.”

 

Buffy began laughing despite her beat red face as I looked wide eyed at Faith. I cannot believe she just said that!

 

“Good idea,” I coughed out, regaining my senses and shaking my head as I punched in all the information Faith and Buffy gave me in to the TARDIS, following it up by dinging a bell that you might find if you were waiting in a hotel lobby, “There, all fixed up. Now let’s go pick up our passengers.”

 

Releasing the brake and pulling back on the control lever, the time rotor began rising and falling while outside in the alley the TARDIS slowly began to dematerialize then soon vanished completely.

 

***

 

I exited the TARDIS first once she landed, stepping out in to the backyard of Buffy’s house to see a man with short white blonde hair and wearing a nice long black leather jacket. He was looking straight ahead in clear shock then glanced down at the bottle of whiskey in his hand.

 

“This stuff’s stronger than I thought,” he declared, rising to his feet when Buffy and Faith came out next, “Either that or I’m dreamin’.”

 

Buffy, not seeming to care or notice that we traveled the distance from the alleyway behind the club to her house in only a couple of seconds, stepped past me and got face to face with the man.

 

“Does this feel like a dream?” Buffy asked then slapped the man hard across the face. Ouch.

 

“Nope,” the man replied, licking his split lip and turning back to face Buffy.

 

“How about this?” Buffy asked then stomped hard on his foot with her heel. The man groaned and began hopping on one foot, his bottle of booze falling out of his hand and on to the ground, causing some of the liquid to spill out on to the grass.

 

“You know that’s a sin in Ireland, right blondie?” I asked teasingly. Both the man and Buffy turned to look at me when I said blondie.

 

“Be more specific,” Faith laughed as she stepped up to my side, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

 

“Okay, I think I’m sobered up right properly now,” the man declared shaking his head at me and Faith, “Never seen the Dark One there act all chummy to anyone before, not even to the ladies in waiting.” I glanced at Faith for clarification, but all she did was smile softly at me.

 

“Just to make sure you’re back to reality,” Buffy began then gripped the man by the collar of his coat and pulled him in to a deep passionate kiss. He was shocked, but only for a moment then he began to return the kiss with some passion of his own before Buffy pulled away.

 

“Not that I’m complaining luv, but what brought along the sudden change of heart?” the man asked softly. Buffy, still holding on to his coat, looked back to me and smiled thankfully, before looking back at him.

 

“Let’s just say I got my hope back for the future and I’d like to have you in it,” Buffy answered a tad sheepishly.

 

I smiled softly at Buffy’s words and actions. Pleased that I was able to help bring about a genuine change in her and help her plans for the future. Even if I had no idea what was going on between her and the truest English bloke if I ever heard one.

 

“I’m going to need a little context here,” I stated interestedly.

 

“Long story short, B died then was resurrected. She came back feeling a bit out of sorts and began bangin’ Spike here,” Faith began to explain in her tactful way, “Spike fell for her but B was just using him to feel something again. Now that he’s back with a soul it looks like they’re trying to make something out of their twisted relationship. Not that I’m complainin’ or judgin’ ya, B. If my sister Slayer is happy then I’m happy.”

 

“Thank you, Faith, for that simplistic explanation,” Buffy replied sarcastically, then smiled warmly at her, “And thanks for…you know.”

 

“I know,” Faith nodded, giving Buffy a dimple smile, “I got your back, B.”

 

“Sorry to interrupt this loving moment but, point of clarification, what did you mean by Spike getting his soul back?” I asked with a scrunched up brow as I stepped towards Buffy and Spike.

 

“Spike’s a vampire with a soul, the second of his kind,” Faith answered stopping behind me. That’s impossible.

 

“Yeah right,” I chuckled, “My people used every ounce of their scientific knowledge to undo the damage brought on by the true vampires and they failed. It’s impossible for someone infected to ever regain control over the virus…demon…whatever you want to call it. Much less cure them.”

 

“Don’t know what you’re goin’ on about sweetie, but I DO have my soul back,” Spike stated strongly, “Fought through the demon trials to get it. Barely survived but I came out on top and got my wish. Course, should have known with all the pain and death I inflicted on people there’d be a crap load of guilt on it. Lost my mind for a while in fact, but now I’m me old self again. Minus the human part and a few other character flaws I ain’t gonna miss.”

 

I still don’t buy it; so let’s test to see how strong his control over the demon really is. Untying the makeshift bandage from my hand, I held it out in front of Buffy and Spike. Driving my nails in to the still open wound, I groaned slightly then made a fist to squeeze out a few drops of blood. Spike’s eyes went wide and his nostrils flared. His face changed in to the mask of the vampire all these off shoots must have. Buffy looked concerned as he seemed to go through some internal struggle while Faith moved in closer to me in case she needed to defend me.

 

Just as suddenly as the transformation occurred, it quickly vanished. Spike returned to normal and closed his eyes as he took in some unneeded air before looking up and in to my eyes.

 

“Hunter…enemy…that’s what I could hear the demon calling you when it smelled your blood,” Spike explained, “It wanted me to rip your throat out, but I buried it back down where it belongs. Just what the hell are you lady?” My face lit up in amazement as a huge bright smile crossed my face. Without even thinking I ran right at Spike, knocking Buffy aside as I nearly tackled him in a frenzied hug.

 

I laughed and hugged him tighter, the fact that he nervously returned the hug only adding to my excitement as I released him and cupped his face. Pulling it down, I placed a big wet kiss to his lips then looked at Buffy. “Don’t let this man go ever,” I stated firmly, turning back to look at a confused Spike, “Because that’s what you are you gorgeous unbelievable impossible thing. Centuries of the top Time Lord eggheads trying to cure the universe of vampirism, yet somehow you humans found a way…sort of. But still, it is a tremendous achievement.”

 

I let go of Spike and stepped back, still smiling like an idiot as I continued, “Over 900 years and you humans are still able to surprise me. I dread the day you lot ever stop doing so. Now then, shall we go and get the others and bring them onboard. The quicker we get them in the TARDIS the better they’ll all feel.”

 

“Good idea,” Buffy said, smirking at me as she led Spike inside, explaining to him just who I was when he asked ‘who the mad woman was’. I turned back to see Faith scowling at me with her arms crossed under her chest.

 

“What?” I asked innocently.

 

“What do I gotta do to get some action like that?” she asked pouting.

 

I looked confused for a minute before laughing at her antics, finally noticing the twinkle of mischief in her eyes as I started walking back to the TARDIS. “Just keep being you and I might surprise you,” I told her as I passed her by, “Because without surprises, life would be dull.”

 

“That’s true,” I heard Faith breathe, “Cause the feelings I got for you sure surprise the hell out of me.” I quickly spun around to face her, blushing slightly at the gentle smile on her face.

 

So she does have feelings for me beyond the physical. I don’t know what those feelings may be, but the mere idea that she does have them fills me with something I haven’t felt in a long time. Joy. Pure blissful, hearts warming joy. Being on my own for as long as I have, picking up the odd companion here and there only to lose them in some way or another, has left me feeling a bit empty inside. Though I’d never admit it to anyone.

 

As the last of the Time Lords, there’s really no one I can be with that would even approach being my equal when it comes to a mate. That’s not vanity, its fact. And yet here is a clearly troubled, yet recovering, young woman. A Slayer of all things, a champion for good and she has feelings for me. Just as I’m starting to have for her.

 

Faith quickly recovered from her little slip of the tongue and walked past me in to the TARDIS, smiling that dimple smile of hers all the while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give Buffy and Spike a shot in this story, even though I thought the pairing of the was basically branding Buffy with a type in the series. Dark, slightly evil, brooding undead guys with their own quirks and flaws. To be honest I'd ship her and Faith together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope clears out the minds of the rest of the Scoobies.

“This is your space ship,” I heard Andrew complain from outside the TARDIS, “Where’s the warp engines or rocket boosters. You don’t even have a laser turret or deflector dish. This is a big blue piece of disappointment.”

 

“Hey,” I exclaimed stepping out of the door and glaring at him, “First of all, watch your mouth or you’ll be sleeping outside on the grass. Second, she may not look like much to a fan boy like you, but looks can be deceiving.”

 

Andrew still didn’t look convinced so I just sighed then pushed him inside, counting to three mentally then grinning evilly when the sound of him fainting on to the ramp filled my ears.

 

“Clean up on aisle dweeb,” Faith called out. Looking in and grinning at her, I looked down at Andrew and just shook my head before turning back as Willow and Giles exited the house.

 

Buffy was already inside showing the Potentials their rooms while Faith kept watch at the console. So that just left everybody else to get whatever books they needed before coming in. I shot down the whole ‘bringing the weapons chest in to the TARDIS,’ idea; stating that if they needed to arm themselves they could go back in to the house and get whatever they needed from it there. The reason behind that is tied to my whole ‘knowing how to fight but still preferring not to if need be’ issue.

 

“By the Goddess,” Willow breathed in amazement as she entered, followed by Giles, who took off his glasses, cleaned them quickly with his shirt, then put them back on.

 

“Truly impressive,” Giles stated fondly, “It must be some sort of dimensional warping spell perhaps or a mystical expansion or spatial distortion field at work.”

 

“No this is science all the way,” Willow declared confidently, looking around the room as she stepped up to the control console with me and Faith, “Buffy gave me the version you gave her. That means we are in one room of a sentient controlled pocket dimension?”

 

“Exactly,” I replied leaning against the console and grinning proudly, “She’s called the TARDIS. Her heart and soul is inside the console here, allowing her to control the ship better than I can. But she’s kind enough to let me take the reins…most of the time.”

 

“I have so many questions,” Willow breathed excitedly, but calmed down when Kennedy came up behind her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. Willow sighed and lowered her head, “But all that can wait for after we save the world…again.” I smiled softly at her, nodding that it would be okay with me.

 

Xander and Anya, the resident ex-vengeance demon that I swear I met some time or another, were the next to enter. Followed by Dawn and Spike. When Dawn stepped foot in the TARDIS the console instantly began lighting up like a Christmas tree. Dawn looked freaked while I turned and glared at the console.

 

“What is it this time?” I asked curiously. A little Vortex energy shot through the tube then the light shifted in to a burnt amber that reminded me of the sky back home.

 

“No way,” I exclaimed, turning to look back at Dawn excitedly, “You’re a trans-dimensional key given human form.”

 

“I was a…whatever you said,” Dawn corrected solemnly, “I’d rather not talk about it. How did you know?”

 

“Let’s just say you and the TARDIS here have something in common,” I told her warmly, “She’s welcoming you aboard.”

 

Dawn smiled warmly as she closed her eyes, the smile growing across her face as I sensed the TARDIS reach out to her mind. She opened her eyes and looked at me knowingly then went to join Anya and Xander.

 

“That’s nice for little bit, but do you think she could welcome me aboard too,” Spike shot out, gaining my attention as he tried to come in but seemed to be blocked by some invisible barrier, “Or perhaps you’d like to.” I looked to Faith for an explanation.

 

“Vamps can’t enter a residence without an invitation,” she explained.

 

“Really? These off shoots seemed to have gotten the short end of the genetic stick,” I said off handedly before turning to Spike and smiling softly, “You are indeed most welcome in to my home kind sir.”

 

“Thank you dear lady,” Spike replied, using a polite pompous English tone. He took one step past the threshold before being flung out and on to his back a good three feet away from the door.

 

“Bloody hell,” he groaned just as Buffy came in to the control room.

 

“What’s going on?” she asked.

 

“My ship is being stubborn and a tad petty,” I answered, storming up to the console and placing my hands firmly on the cool metal of the edge as I leaned in and glared at it, “Behave. Spike is not like the Old Ones. He’s far, far removed from any vampire for that matter. He has his soul back and is welcome here. Understood!?” The light burned a deep angry red for a few long minutes then began to fade and turn a somber sky blue.

 

“Spike, you can come in now,” I called behind me, not taking my eyes off the time rotor, “She’s bowing to your accomplishment, something a TARDIS rarely does. Especially this one.”

 

Buffy walked out and a few seconds later entered with Spike, the two holding hands as they came up the ramp.  Both of them were clearly oblivious to the fact that all eyes were on them. Now that everyone’s here we can…

 

“Dawnie?” Xander asked worriedly causing my thoughts to stop and sending our eyes to her as she held the side of her head and fell to her knees. Sweat was covering her brow and she began to shake uncontrollably as Xander moved to check on her, only for him to be struck down by the same symptoms.

 

“Willow,” Kennedy cried out as the red head fell to the grating on her side, curling up in a ball and burying her hands in her long hair.

 

Giles was the next to fall as everyone that was still on their feet went to check on those that weren’t. Buffy ran over to Dawn and began running a hand soothingly through her hair while Anya checked on Xander. Spike went to Giles, a genuine look of concern on his face for his countryman.

 

“What’s wrong with them?” Kennedy asked me frantically as she placed Willow’s head in her lap, trying to soothe her, but it wasn’t working. None of them were responding to the others.

 

Pulling out my sonic I quickly waved it around the fallen friends then pulled it in to look over the results. “I am so thick,” I cursed, slapping my forehead with the sonic before Faith stopped me.

 

“What is it?” she asked.

 

“Withdraw. Quick and painful withdraw from the dark radiation that their bodies have become used to. I should have bled off the radiation before they came in. The TARDIS is shielded from the radiation as well as everything else. A self-contained world free from pollutants, making it a very bad place for those drenched in dark radiation.”

 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Andrew asked strongly, “Use your Vulcan Mind Meld and save them like you did Buffy and Faith.”

 

Resisting the urge to both correct him and kiss him for setting me back on track, I moved quickly over to Willow and with a nod from Kennedy, placed my hands on her face the same way I did with the Slayers and entered her mind.

 

***

 

I found myself in a dark room with a spotlight in the center focused on Willow and a large full body antique mirror. Moving quietly through the darkness I stopped just at the edge of the spotlight to see the Willow I know staring sadly at a reflection of a grinning version of herself. Only thing is this version has black hair and pale skin, showing off the dark veins on her face and her eyes were pitch black and bottomless as the abyss. The reflection’s mouth was moving, but I couldn’t hear the words she was saying. Which is weird considering I’m in Willow’s head and should be able to hear and sense everything going on in here. But whatever she is saying is clearly upsetting Willow, if the tears falling down her cheeks were any indication.

 

“Willow,” I said softly, stepping forward and placing a hand on her shoulder, “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend here?”

 

“No,” she answered quickly, shaking her head frantically, “She’s not my friend…she’s not me…not anymore. I’m good now…I’m good.”

 

The reflection threw its head back and began laughing hysterically, only once again I couldn’t hear her, but Willow could. She fell to her knees and covered her ears in an attempt to stifle the voice.

 

“Willow,” I breathed, kneeling down and hugging her back, resting my chin on her shoulder, “I can see the darkness poisoning your soul and not all of it is a result of the radiation. You’ve taken a life, haven’t you?”

 

“Yes,” Willow cried, “I killed the man who killed my Tara. I lost my self again to the magic. Only this time to the darkest of it. I hurt my family and almost brought about the end of the world.”

 

“And who stopped you?” I asked since the world was still turning.

 

“Xander,” Willow laughed, “He…he was his usual kind caring self, telling me over and over no matter how much I hurt him that he still loved me. But it doesn’t change anything. I’m still…I could fall back and become her again.”

 

I closed my eyes and held her tighter, knowing full well what she was feeling and afraid of.

 

“Yes you could,” I agreed, “You could lose who you are and become a soulless evil being, driven by anger and grief with no love for anyone. You could burn the earth and leave no one alive but you and still find no peace.”

 

Willow turned and looked deep in to my eyes, using our connection to see in to my mind and the things that I have done. I didn’t stop her or block any memories from her…accept one. There was one I kept sealed tight.

 

“Hope,” she breathed sadly, cupping my face. I smiled softly then pulled her hand off my cheek and held it firmly in my hands.

 

“You still have your family, Willow. You have a new love that accepts you for who you are now, not who you used to be,” I told her strongly, “Yes, you’ll always be haunted by the things you’ve done. But past actions do not define you. It is the choices you make and the actions you take now that matter.”

 

Willow smiled warmly at me as I pulled us up. Turning her around to face the mirror, I reached back and pulled my sonic screwdriver from my inside coat pocket. Putting it in Willow’s hands, I placed my hands on her shoulders and stared firmly at the reflection that seemed to grow worried.

 

“Time to face your demon and drive it back to the darkness you conjured it from,” I told her strongly.

 

Willow faced her dark reflection silently then flipped the switch on my sonic. The whirling buzzing sound filled the area, causing the mirror to crack and eventually shatter. It quickly reformed, only this time the reflection was of Willow and me smiling victoriously.

 

“Nicely done,” I breathed then placed a kiss to her cheek as I reclaimed my sonic screwdriver. Just as Willow turned to face me, we found ourselves back in the TARDIS with her looking better.

 

“Thank you,” Willow replied as I pulled my hands away from her face. She quickly caught one of them and pulled it back to her, placing a kiss to my palm and squeezing it strongly. “I mean for everything you’ve done, not just now. And I’m sorry for all you’ve lost and suffered for us.”

 

I leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead, smiling gratefully at her before standing up and shakily making my way over to Giles to perform the same cleansing.

 

***

 

Entering Giles’ mind, I found myself on a dark grassy field with a dense forest right in front. Red and yellow glowing angry eyes were moving through the shadows between the trees, the sounds of hungry growls drifting on the wind to our ears. Giles stood in the center of the clearing leaning on a broad sword dressed in a white t-shirt and faded jeans. Both were tattered and riddled with tears, covered in not just demon blood, but what I’m guessing is his own as well.

 

Walking towards him, I glanced up at the sky and judging by the star patterns I could make out through the clouds, I guessed that we’re somewhere in southern England.

 

“Hello, Giles,” I greeted as I stood beside him.

 

“Oh hello, Hope. How are you this evening?” Giles replied, asking in true gentlemanly English fashion.

 

“Can’t complain,” I answered smiling at him, “How about you?”

 

“A little worse for wear I’m afraid,” Giles replied in a tired tone, “They won’t stop coming. No matter how many I kill the demons and vampires keep coming, determined to see me fall.”

 

“That’s the nature of evil, to wear down the strong and good hearted then drag them down to their level,” I explained sagely, “But you can’t give up. There are so many people that depend on you, that need you to win and come back to them.”

 

Giles tossed his head back and looked up at the night sky, gazing long and hard as if he could see the faces of his friends, his family looking back at him.

 

“I know,” he sighed, “And I’ve tried to let them get on without me. I’ve tried to step back and let them find their way through this world on their own. But the strangest thing happened. I found myself missing them so much.”

 

“Some families you are born in to and some come in to being just from the bonds you share,” I told him warmly.

 

The growls grew louder just as what seemed to be an army of vampires and demons began stepping out of the woods.

 

“Here they come again,” Giles sighed, hoisting his sword and preparing for what was sure to be the final wave for him unless I figured out a way to save him. Looking behind me at the vast hill side, a grin began tugging at my lips as an idea struck me.

 

“Giles, you wouldn’t happen to have the time would you?” I asked politely.

 

Looking down at the nice sports watch on his wrist for a second Giles answered, “9:22 pm,” before going back in to a fighting stance.

 

“That can’t be right,” I replied disbelieving, reaching out and taking hold of his wrist in one hand and pointing at the watch with my sonic screwdriver in the other. Using my sonic, I sped the hands on the watch quickly then released his wrist when the desired time I wanted appeared, “There, what’s the time now?”

 

Giles looked curiously at me then back at his watch, a grin of his own appearing. “7:46 am.”

 

“Of course it is,” I said happily, “And you know what that means.” Giles nodded and turned back to the hillside just as the first rays of the dawning sun peeked over.

 

Oh are those monsters in for a surprise.

 

The sun began to rise and soon its warm blinding rays spread out in front of us, reaching back and burning away the vampires and demons before they could even scream.

 

“It’s always darkest before the dawn,” I said with a faraway look in my eyes.

 

“But the dawn will come,” Giles finished, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head and closed my eyes as the sun got brighter, exiting his mind.

 

Falling back on to my butt in the TARDIS, I took in a couple of deep breaths of air then smiled down at Giles as he came back to us.

 

“You alright, Giles?” Spike asked, relieved to sense his heart rate returning to normal I bet, “Thought you were gonna have a heart attack for a second there.”

 

“I’m fine, Spike, thank you,” Giles replied, allowing the vampire to help him up then holding his hand firmly, “I truly mean that…thank you.” Spike look shocked as Giles shook his hand but quickly returned the firm hand shake.

 

“Any time,” Spike replied nodding. Seems our Watcher here has gained a better respect and understanding of our souled vampire now. I shook my head and smiled, despite the pounding pain in my head.

 

Linking up with four minds without much time for recovery, banishing the manifestations of the dark radiation inside them was very taxing on not only my mind, but my body as well. Faith must be paying close attention to me and my current state, since she was quickly pulling me up to my feet and let me lean in to her for support. Closing my eyes, I rested my head back on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms protectively around my waist and held me close as I tried to regain some strength.

 

“Hope,” I heard Buffy call out pleadingly, “Dawn is getting worse. Please.”

 

I could feel Faith tense up, probably shooting daggers at her for making me go and help Dawn when I clearly still need a breather.

 

“Faith,” I sighed, squirming in her arms, “I can’t rest yet.” She let out a long sad sigh then placed a kiss to the side of my head before releasing me.

 

Making my way to Dawn as fast and steady as I could, I smiled reassuringly at Buffy’s sorrowful look for pushing me. Kneeling down and taking in a deep breath, I let it out slowly as I placed my hands on Dawn’s face and pushed my way in to her mind.

 

***

 

I found myself standing on a rickety metal tower in the center of a swirling shadowy whirlpool. Dawn was in front of me in some kind of gown, standing on a makeshift grated plank and bleeding in to the whirlpool.

 

“It won’t stop,” I heard her say sadly, “It won’t stop until the blood stops flowing or I toss myself in. I have to close the portals before I lose everything.”

 

She moved to the edge and walked off just as I reached her. Dropping to the grating on my stomach, I flung my arm out and quickly took hold of her wrist before she fell in to darkness.

 

“Hope,” Dawn cried, looking up at me she began shaking herself in an attempt to make me lose my grip. But it wasn’t going to happen. “Let me go. I have to do this. I have to stop all this evil before it destroys everything…before it kills Buffy again.”

 

“Yeah let the twerp go,” I heard a female say from behind me, “Momma wants to go home.” Glancing back and seeing a tall curly haired woman standing where I was, I managed to pull out my sonic screwdriver and point it at her. Flicking the activation switch, I sent out a beam of Vortex energy that burnt her away instantly.

 

“She’ll be back,” Dawn cried, “She always comes back. She won’t leave me alone. She’ll hurt everyone I love until she gets me.”

 

“Dawn,” I groaned turning to look down in to her watery eyes, “What are you?”

 

“I’m the Key,” Dawn answered sadly.

 

“No, you were the Key,” I countered, “You still have traces of its energy inside you but that’s all.”

 

“You’re wrong,” Dawn argued.

 

“Why are you doing this? Jumping in to darkness you know will destroy you?”

 

“To close the portals…to save the world.”

 

“To save Buffy,” I added to which Dawn simply nodded her head yes, “Why? If you’re nothing but a construct of dimensional energy then why should it matter to you if it leads to the end of the world, to Buffy’s death?”

 

Dawn was silent for a long time before answering, “Because I love her.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because she’s my sister,” Dawn stated.

 

“No she’s not,” I scoffed, “She’s the Slayer. True, you were made from her, you both share the same blood and slight physical aspects but that’s all. You’re not real. The memories the others have of you are all fake. I bet you didn’t even shed a tear when the woman that was playing your mother died.”

 

“You’re wrong,” Dawn shouted, her body beginning to slowly glow, “She loved me! She treated me like her own flesh and blood! Buffy too. Buffy loves me…I’m her sister…I’m real.”

 

“Prove it,” I demanded, feeling the energy in her about ready to erupt, “Prove to me you’re more then you were. Prove to me you’re human.”

 

Dawn tossed her head back and cried out, white hot golden energy bursting out of her. It filled the space and sent me letting go of her and rolling for cover as it burned away the darkness. Opening my eyes, I got to my feet and looked down at where the whirlpool had been. Now there was nothing but concrete and the city of Sunnydale shining in the distance.

 

Dawn was hovering in front of me, the energy still surrounding her as she floated on to the grating and fell to her knees. The glow around her dissipated when I reached her, holding out my hand to her.

 

“I’m like the TARDIS,” Dawn stated more then asked as she took my hand and allowed me to help her up.

 

“In a way,” I corrected, “I should have realized when my home planet died, and the fields where the TARDIS’ were grown burned, that all that energy had to go someplace. You are…were…the collective essences of the TARDIS’ given form. The Key to the universe you could say. Now, you’re just Dawn. Just plain old human Dawn. Sister to Buffy the Slayer and part of a large caring family.”

 

“With you and the TARDIS now part of that family,” Dawn finished as she hugged me tight, smiling in to my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her. I pulled away from her after a while then pulled out of her mind. Dawn opened her eyes and took one look at Buffy then tackled her in a hug. Buffy fell on to her back but kept hold of Dawn, laughing with her sister as they rolled around the floor.

 

My head was now throbbing and my vision was becoming blurry. I barely had the strength to stay conscious much less move, but I still had one more mind to free.

 

“Hope,” Faith called out worriedly as I started crawling my way to Xander.

 

“I’m okay,” I sighed tiredly, “Really I’m good, just getting my second wind.” She snorted in disbelief but didn’t say anything as I approached Xander and reached out my hands to him, followed by my mind when I made contact.

 

Now I know I went in to detail about what was in the others’ heads but…but…I just…how…there’s no words to describe what was going on in Xander’s overactive and perverse imagination. Pulling away from him once my job was done, I began laughing.

 

“Oh Xander,” I cackled, “You got some serious problems to work through. When this is all over, I’m taking you to see Sigmund. He’ll straighten you out. Ass monkeys and go-go dancers, really?”

 

Xander got to his feet, looking bashful while I just stayed on the floor. “Though I gotta admit, seeing all the girls here in miniskirts and tube tops, that was kinda hot,” I breathed in a semi delirious tone.

 

“Xander,” Buffy exclaimed.

 

“You’ve read my mind, you know what goes on in there,” he defended as my laughter turned in to giggles, “Faith, would you get her someplace she can recover before she reveals anything else.”

 

“Oh I got more,” I giggled, “So much more. You should see how Spike and Giles looked. Four words for you, Rocky…Horror…”

 

“Faith,” Xander interrupted loudly.

 

Faith laughed but came to his rescue, bending down over me and scooping me up in to her arms. She began to carry me bridal style out of the control room, my giggling face buried in the crook of her neck. I heard laughter and making up going on behind us, even some lite teasing and a few threats, but I couldn’t focus on any of it in my current drained state. The only thing going through my head before I lost consciousness was how good Faith smelled.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resting in the TARDIS and making plans.

The sensation from a warm hand brushing against my face, the smell of whiskey, sex and something primal with a hint of denim mixed in slowly brought me back to consciousness. My eyes slowly opened and the first thing I saw was Faith with a content smile on her face as she lied on her side, head resting in the hand of her propped elbow.

 

“Good morning Sleeping Beauty,” Faith greeted, brushing my bangs back.

 

“Morning,” I groaned, raising my hands above my head I stretched out my muscles, ignoring Faith’s eyes as they roamed over my tank top clad body. Looking down at myself, I noticed I was laying on a bed in one of the rooms I set up for the others, dressed only in my black jeans, tank top and socks. “What happened?”

 

“You fixed the heads of the Scoobies, went a little loopy after going in to Xander’s, then passed out while I was carrying you,” Faith answered grinning, “So what did you see in his head that sent you in to a giggle fit?”

 

“That’s private,” I answered grinning back at her as I shifted on my side to face her, “Though I will say, seeing you in a mini skirt and tube top, along with a pair of black go-go boots…very sexy.”

 

At first Faith’s eyes went wide as she growled something about ‘smacking the horndog’. Then when she saw the amused look on my face she chuckled and turned on to her back, cupping her hands behind her head as she crossed her own sock clad feet at the ankle.

 

“You’re flirting with me again. I guess that means you’re feeling better,” Faith deduced.

 

“Much,” I replied mimicking her position only I placed my hands over my stomach, “Where are the others?”

 

“The newbies are taking advantage of your pool, as is B. Giles and Willow found your library and both of them are in heaven. They are curious about this one book behind a locked gate, thinking it might be a journal or something about your old man. Even though the suspense is killing them, they’re respecting your privacy.”

 

Leave it to the TARDIS to keep my history and hers away from prying eyes. Though considering what’s in that book, the secrets it holds, not to mention what is hidden inside the stone pedestal the book is resting on, I’m not surprise she’d keep it safe and out of reach of our new friends. My TARDIS, always looking out for me.

 

“Xand can’t help but ogle all the interesting internal constructiony stuff while Anya is babysitting Andrew, keeping him from pushing the wrong button and blowing us up,” Faith continued, “Dawnie has been playing tour guide. Ever since you two had your little mind meld she pretty much knows where everything is in this fun house of yours.”

 

“Being part TARDIS will do that,” I laughed.

 

“What?”

 

“The real meaning behind the whole Key thing,” I explained in a tone that meant ‘don’t ask’.

 

“Okay,” Faith drew out.

 

We laid there in silence for a few minutes before I couldn’t help but ask. “Why am I in your bed?”

 

“Because I didn’t know where your room was,” Faith answered easily.

 

“And you undressed me,” I stated more then asked.

 

“Only to make you more comfortable,” Faith defended, “I didn’t cop a feel or grope you in your sleep or anything like that.”

 

“Glad to see you can be a gentlewoman at times,” I teased.

 

Faith laughed softly as I sat up, shaking the cob webs from my head and causing a dizzy spell to hit me. I almost fell back on to the bed but Faith caught me, allowing me to rest against her as I brought my hand up to my face to massage my temples.

 

“You okay?” she asked concerned.

 

“I’m okay, just still feeling the after effects of linking with that many minds in such a short amount of time,” I assured her.

 

“I hate that B pushed you when it was clear you were feeling like crap,” Faith said with a slight growl there at the end, “But, I know it was something you had to do.”

 

“So there’s no hard feelings between you two?” I asked hopefully, “Because stumbling in where angels fear to tread…regardless of whether I’m pushed or not…it’s a bad habit of mine.”

 

“Yeah, we’re good,” Faith replied, wrapping her arms around me, “Are you?”

 

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, truly happy and content to be in Faith’s arms at this exact moment, with no desire to leave. There’s just something about being held in her strong protective embrace that makes me melt and relax like never before.

 

“Actually…I think I could use another hour or two to recuperate,” I breathed in a feigned weak tone, “Would you stay with me?”

 

“For as long as you’ll have me,” Faith whispered in to my ear then placed a kiss to my cheek before pulling us both down to the bed.

 

***

 

After enjoying a couple of hours of just being held by Faith, no kissing or funny business, just her holding me in her arms, followed by a solo shower, I went to the galley for brunch. I found Giles sitting at the round antique table against the wall. He was sipping some tea and reading over an old and slightly familiar looking scroll. Buffy was sitting across from him in a white fluffy robe with Dawn next to her, both of them digging in to a bowl of my double fudge brownie ice cream. Willow was at the island counter fixing a salad while Kennedy was putting the finishing touches on a club sandwich. Guess the TARDIS brought out some of the extra food stocks that were in stasis and for our guests when we put in the extra rooms.

 

“Please, make your selves at home,” I announced, stepping in to the room and heading right for the old and well used coffee pot, sending out a silent thanks to whoever took the liberty of making a fresh pot.

 

All eyes turned to me and their faces instantly took on an embarrassed, sheepish like expression. Giles looked like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, glancing down at the scroll then to me.

 

“Relax,” I continued in a reassuring tone, “Consider the TARDIS a safe haven, allowing you all a chance to relax, reclaim your strength and make out battle plans. All while you pig out on my food and borrow my books and things. Just make sure you put it back when you’re done. If the TARDIS wasn’t okay with you taking it out of the library you wouldn’t have been allowed to leave.”

 

“Considering all the texts and original print books I found in there…I wouldn’t object,” Giles replied but nodded his assurance he would be careful with the scroll.

 

The others were still looking embarrassed to the point they were blushing, but went back to what they were doing before I came in. Faith and Andrew arrived next, followed by Xander. She came over to the pot of coffee and poured herself and Xander a mug, handing it to him as he, Willow and Kennedy went over to join the others at the table. Andrew followed after them, moving to look over Giles’ shoulder at the scroll he was reading.

 

“Why do you have an English translated version of the Odyssey on a scroll?” he asked curiously.

 

“It’s not a translated version, that’s the original. A gift from Homer for…helping him find his muse shall we say.”

 

“But, it’s in English. The letters are English…not Greek,” Andrew breathed out in shock, quickly pulling his hands away from the scroll.

 

“That’s the gift of the TARDIS. It gets in your head a little and translates not only alien languages, but lost ones as well in to English for you. Provided it’s literally in the same time zone as you are,” I explained moving to the island counter and leaning over it to face the others, smiling softly at Andrew’s antics.

 

“I suppose that explains Dawn’s knack for picking up ancient languages quickly,” Giles said, glancing over at her.

 

I followed his eyes and raised an eyebrow at Dawn when she looked over at me. She offered me an innocent smile then bowed her head.

 

“I sort of explained to them what I, the Key is…was,” Dawn explained, stumbling on the tenses there at the end a bit.

 

“So you told them everything than?” I asked a bit too sharply.

 

“No,” Dawn answered quickly, “I wouldn’t. Not unless you said it was okay to.”

 

I closed my eyes and bowed my head, pushing down the memories and twinges of emotion that came up every time I think about Galifrey.

 

“It’s okay,” I assured her, opening my eyes and smiling at her.

 

Dawn smiled back, Buffy looking between us in confusion but just shrugged her shoulders and went back to her ice cream. Everyone else continued eating while I continued to sip on my coffee, not surprised that Faith sat down on a stool next to me with a large sandwich.

 

“You’re either going to have to get a bigger mouth or learn to unhinge your jaw like a python in order to eat that,” I teased her.

 

She just rolled her eyes at me and then took a full bite of her monstrous sandwich, wearing a proud victorious smile on her face when she turned to face me.

 

“This is excellent tea by the way,” Giles praised, taking a sip from is cup, “It took me quite a while to choose just one considering the varied selection you have in your pantry.”

 

“Feel free to try them all. In fact, when this mess is all settled you can have them,” I told him, causing a bright smile to cross his face briefly, “My mom and dad were the tea drinkers, I prefer coffee. When they…after the TARDIS…I just haven’t gotten around to cleaning them out. The TARDIS took care of storing their room and stuff for me, so all that’s left out in the open is their tea collection.”

 

Buffy looked over and gave me an understanding look as she smiled warmly at me. Dawn too. Faith placed a comforting hand on my lower back and began to rub small circles in an effort to soothe me.

 

“Hate to tell ya Hope, but the girlies found your game room,” Spike informed me as he came in, “From the looks on their faces it’ll take a bulldozer to push them out of there. Nice pool table by the way.”

 

“Thank you,” I replied smiling over at him, “And I say let them have a day of fun. Considering who they’re up against they should enjoy life as much as they can right now.”

 

A bit depressing I know but unless Buffy or I come up with a miracle to save them and the world, it’s a good chance most of them will die before this war is over. In fact a lot of potential Slayers have already died from what I hear.

 

“Speaking of which,” Buffy began, putting down her spoon and pushing the remainder of the bowl to her sister before standing up and coming to the counter to face me, “Judging by the way the First reacted to you pushing your hand in to its head and showing it…something. Then there was its attempt to kill you when we brought you back to the TARDIS. If I had to guess I'd say you two have history. Care to share.”

 

Faith glared slightly at Buffy then lowered her head as she continued devouring her sandwich. She knows this is a conversation we have to have and is just being protective.

 

“We don’t have a history. Well we do…it’s just that…,” I began, trying to figure out the best way to explain this to them. Finishing off my coffee, I set the mug down then hopped up on to the counter, sitting Indian style in the center and facing everyone.

 

“Here’s the thing, time is not a straight line like many people believe. It is a constantly shifting thing, shaped by the events and choices made by you and the rest of the sentient population of the universe. Just like doing that creates alternate realities. Granted there are fixed points in time, where things have to happen a certain way, the rest is just in flux. I met the First, the Great Beast, the Devil, the being behind the myth…whatever you want to call him…in the future. He was, or is currently chained up in a pit in the center of a planet in stationary orbit around a black hole.”

 

“That’s impossible,” Willow interrupted, “The planet would be sucked in and torn apart due to the powerful gravitational forces that a black hole produces and…”

 

“Willow,” I stopped her.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Impossible is a word that doesn’t belong in my world anymore, nor should be in yours for that matter,” I offered, giving her a wink.

 

“True that,” Willow breathed, causing me to laugh and Faith to nearly choke on her sandwich at Willow’s attempt to talk street.

 

“Anyway,” I continued after patting Faith on the back, “For all intents and purposes the devil is an idea, a belief ingrained in virtually every known civilization throughout time and space. And an idea is hard to kill. But the beast wasn’t. He tried to escape his prison by possessing a member of the science team sent to investigate the energy source keeping the planet in orbit around the black hole. His mind was free while the body and savage instincts of the beast remained chained up. It slowly killed off the remaining members of the team until the survivors and…a friend of mine…had no choice but to escape in a rocket. The TARDIS was presumed lost shortly after we arrived due to a quake that sent it down to the core. I went down to investigate the power source with a member of the team and found his prison. When I realized what he was planning I destroyed his cage activating the failsafe his captors put in place. I sent the planet and his body in to the black hole, escaping in the TARDIS when I managed to find her and meeting up with my friend and the survivors. After picking up the other team member I left at the top of his pit. I made it to them just before they were swallowed up to. They took care of the possessed man on the rocket, shooting out the front window and sending him in to the black hole. That was the end of the devil…at least the physical aspects of him. Like I said, the idea of him will continue to go on until the stars burn out. Which could explain its current non corporeal form.”

 

“Where’s this friend or yours now?” Faith asked curiously.

 

“Gone. After that little endeavor we parted ways and she went back to her mom in New York.”

 

“Sorry,” Faith breathed softly, sensing this was a sore subject for me.

 

“If he’s trapped on a planet in a distant galaxy, how can his mind or essence be here now?” Kennedy asked, deciding to get the topic back on track.

 

“If I’d have to guess, I’d say he’s found a way to use the black hole to tap in to other galaxies and times,” I answered, “He’s probably been projecting a version of himself everywhere in the hopes of finding a way to either free himself or destroy the descendants of the light, as he called them, that imprisoned him.”

 

“He locked on to the Hellmouth, since it’s a dimensional portal, like scientist believe black holes may be, and must have used the…,” Willow began excitedly before looking at Buffy and going silent.

 

“He sensed the shift in the energies surrounding the Slayer and used it as a focal point for what time to come to. Deciding now was the best time to strike, to bring about the end of the world,” I finished for her.

 

Silence filled the room, laced with a little bit of tension coming from Willow, Xander and Anya as they looked apologetically at Buffy.

 

 “Would you guys stop blaming yourselves,” Buffy told them strongly, “You couldn’t have known this would happen when you brought me back. There’s no changing the past so let’s focus on the future and how to make it through this alive.” She smiled brightly and warmly at her friends, assuring them that she’s over whatever problems they had when she did come back from the dead.

 

Personally I’m still uncomfortable with the idea that Willow, a human witch, would dare trifle with universal forces she knows nothing about. All because she believed her friend was in some hell dimension and because she wanted her back. I’m hoping those were the reasons behind her actions and not because she wanted to test her powers against the universe. If that were the case, my money’s on the universe because it doesn’t always fight fair.

 

I saw pretty much all of their collective history through the individual mental connections, so I know all their sorted messy history. Even though they each kept certain aspects hidden, I pieced their years together…well together. They’ve suffered a lot, both as a whole and individually, and have somehow managed to remain a family. It’s a testament to their character and the depth of the feelings they have for each other.

 

“That’s the answer,” Andrew shouted out excitedly.

 

“What is, Andy?” Faith asked, wiping off her mouth after finishing her sandwich.

 

“Hope can go to that planet now and take out the First,” he stated as if the answer was simple, still using that excited tone, “If his body and mind are destroyed now than so are his plans. The Bringers won’t know what to do and that scary priest guy will just move on to another town.”

 

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen,” I told him.

 

“Why?” Andrew asked upset, the wind leaving his sails instantly.

 

“Crossing in to and messing with established timelines, especially mine, is never a good idea,” I explained calmly, “I may be immune to the shifts time interfering might cause, being the self-contained paradox Time Lord that I am, but the rest of you and the universe are not. There’s no telling what repercussions me facing the First now instead of then would have.”

 

“If that’s the case then you must at least know how this is going to end. We can use that knowledge to help us plan our strategy. Right?” Andrew asked hopefully, “I mean if you’ve met humans in the future then that must mean we win. Right?”

 

“I know what happens to this town in the future, yes. That is fixed,” I answered with a sigh, “But everything up to whatever causes that event is in flux. Everything happening now will shape that future, but I have no idea what all that is.”

 

Fan boy here is really starting to annoy me and Faith is picking up on that, placing her hand on my knee comfortingly as she shoots daggers at Andrew.

 

“But how do you know which is which, the difference between things in flux and things that are fixed?” Andrew asked, still not willing to let his idea of using time travel to fix our current problem go.

 

“Because that’s how I see the universe,” I began strongly, jumping off the counter and walking right up to him, “Every waking second of everyday I see what is what was, what could be, what can’t be and what has to be. That’s the burden of a Time Lord, Andrew.”

 

Finally excepting defeat, he nodded his head frantically then went and sat down at the table, keeping his eyes and face away from me. I didn’t mean to freak the kid out but this is something he had to hear, what all of them had to hear. Time travel is not meant to be a tool for justice or a means of fixing atrocities. No matter how badly you may wish it or want to use it as such. It is a way to see the universe, in all its splendor. To witness fantastic defying moments in history, as well as offering the chance to meet some very famous and interesting people.

 

Speaking of interesting people…is it fair to me to even entertain the thought of a relationship with Faith given my history? Right now they’re seeing glimpses of who I am and what I’m capable of. And despite it all, they are still willing to trust me and be my friends. But if they knew about the things I’ve done would they still feel that way? Would Faith?

 

“I agree with Hope, we’ll give the girls the day off from training and ourselves from planning,” Buffy declared, breaking the silence, “We’ll enjoy our hosts generous hospitality and toys, but come tomorrow we get back in to the fight. And plan something out that doesn’t involve time travel.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Faith agreed, smiling excitedly over at me. I smiled back then turned and nodded at Buffy before going to get something to eat for myself.

 

***

 

The day of rest came and went like a flash, yet I could tell it didn’t feel that way to everyone. At least it didn’t for me.

 

Giles continued to peruse the TARDIS’ expansive library. Willow and Kennedy disappeared in to their room with a can of whip cream and a small cooler of bottled waters. Xander and Anya spent the time talking in theirs. Andrew made use of the private theater in the game room to have a Star Wars marathon, inviting some of the Potentials and anyone else to join him. He had to promise no quoting, spouting facts or dressing in character before Dawn and the others joined him. Of course that didn’t stop them all from having pretend lightsaber duels. Spike and Buffy disappeared somewhere in the TARDIS while I gave Faith the tour she missed earlier. We held hands and talked about our own adventures, mine always seeming to win against hers, but it was still a pleasant day for both of us. Sort of like a first date.

 

Come morning Spike was going through some drills in the TARDIS’ garden and giving the Potentials tips on how to face off against vampires, with Andrew and himself playing the role of the vampire. The rest of us were standing around the control room making plans.

 

“I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think we should attack the winery again. Despite our losses I think it’s really important to get whatever it is that Caleb’s guarding from us,” Buffy addressed calmly, despite the anxious and angry faces staring at her when she mentioned the winery.

 

“Well, Buffy, the reason that sounds crazy is because it’s CRAZY,” Anya exclaimed, “That psycho priest knocked you, Faith and Spike around like rag dolls. Hilled two of the girls, broke Rona’s arm and…and just look what he did to Xander.”

 

Buffy looked to her friend and smiled sadly at him and his eye patch.

 

“Anya,” Xander soothed, “Buffy’s right. If he is hiding a weapon that belongs to the Slayer, that could help turn the tide of the war, then we have to get it.”

 

“Well what about that stockpile of weapons the Bringers are sitting on in the sewers,” Anya offered as an alternative, “What if we take that out first and then come back to the discussion of this suicidal plan never.”

 

All this talk of weapons was making me feel uneasy. I know they’re necessary in a war but still. Maybe it’s just all the memories the thought of using a weapon brings up for me. Like I said before, and keep saying, I know how to defend myself and how to fight. I just don’t like going down that road, afraid of where it might lead me or what it could turn me in to.

 

Shaking away my own troubles, I refocused on the problem at hand.

 

“Anyaka is right,” I said, causing everyone’s eyes to turn to me as I sat in the only seat in the room, with Faith standing beside me. Anya’s eyes went wide in fear as she moved in closer to Xander, “Yes, Anya, I finally remembered where I know you from and what you did.”

 

“In my defense I was still considered a fledging demon at the time and was trying to make my rep in the vengeance department. Even though they did praise my work a lot already,” Anya defended, “I’m human now and mostly good. Can’t we just forgive and forget?”

 

“You turned Winston Churchill in to a cigar and handed him off to one of his troops to smoke,” I retorted sharply, “If I hadn’t stepped in and got a friend to reverse your spell he’d be nothing but a pile of ash blowing in the wind for all eternity. Do you have any idea how the war could have ended without him there?”

 

“He shouldn’t have broken that young girl’s heart,” Anya countered, “Even though I found out they were never actually a couple. And he never even tried anything with her. And her anger was due to him not tipping her properly. That’s the past now. Think of it as going through the longest case of PMS.”

 

“PMS is a myth thought up by the male population in an attempt to justify women’s erratic and sometimes bitchy behavior,” Faith explained in a deathly serious tone.

 

Now all eyes went to her, including mine as I smirked up at her.

 

“Seriously?” I asked chuckling.

 

“What it’s true,” she replied innocently but we could all tell she was joking.

 

“Amen sister,” Buffy cried out, followed by cheers from all the ladies in the room including me.

 

“I’ve said this before, and fear I will say it again, but I cannot believe the fate of the world is the hands of these teen things,” Giles breathed as he rubbed his temples. Buffy and Faith looked to each other and grinned proudly before looking to me to finish my thought.

 

“Right, getting back on point,” I began, hopping up and walking around the console, checking out some readings and adjusting a few things along the way, “We do have two Slayers here do we not? I believe we should divide our forces and deal with both issues at the same time. Faith can take a team of Potentials to take out the weapons cache while Buffy and I go and retrieve…what exactly is it we will be retrieving?”

 

“I don’t really know for sure what it is,” Buffy answered, “All I know is Caleb said he and the First had something that belonged to the First Slayer. Whatever it is they can’t use it or touch it apparently, so they’re keeping it away from me. Me and Faith.”

 

“And Caleb is the jerk that did that to Xander?” I asked, pointing at the eye patch.

 

“Yeah,” Buffy nodded.

 

“Okay, it’s official now. I definitely have to meet this fake priest and give him a piece of my mind,” I declared strongly, moving over to the monitor and looking for this winery.

 

“An excellent strategy,” Giles praised, “What do you think Buffy?”

 

Buffy glanced over at me then looked to Faith who was holding herself tightly. I heard her walk over to Faith and the two had a conversation that used eyes and looks only, no words.

 

“Okay,” Faith sighed, “Kennedy and I will take a team down and wipe out the Bringers and whatever toys they got, while you and Hope take the easy job.”

 

“Okay,” Buffy replied, “We’ll all head out at sundown. Kennedy you go get the girls and tell them the plan. The rest of you keep hitting the books and see if you can figure out when the First is planning his endgame. Hope and I will work out the details of our attack.”

 

Every one filed out of the control room, including Faith after she gave me a soft smile that I returned, leaving me and Buffy alone to plot.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Faith have a fight and moment before she and Buffy head off to the winery.

I stood back and watched as Faith and Buffy passed out stakes, knives, small swords and two cross bows along with bolts to the young girls going with Faith on her assault in the sewers. It’s unsettling to see young woman who should be more concerned with school, shoes or what boy band is the hottest and what actor they want to marry, grabbing weapons and preparing for a battle. None of them should be in the situation they are, facing the first real evil, who is intent on wiping them off the face of the earth. Regardless of them being potential Slayers. But then again, the universe is not fair and you have to make do with what it gives you.

 

Faith, sensing my eyes on them, looked over and smiled. She bent down and picked up a straight edged dagger and waked over to me. “Here,” she said handing it to me.

 

“No,” I shook my head at her.

 

“Don’t worry, we got plenty. Plus you might need it,” she pushed.

 

“I said no,” I told her a bit more forcefully.

 

“Don’t tell me you don’t know how to fight?” Faith asked surprised, “Because if that’s the case there’s no way you’re going with B.”

 

I took the dagger out of her hand and brought up to eye level. Examining it closely, noting it was perfectly balanced with only a few nicks in the blade, I then twirled it around in my hand like an expert knife handler before turning and throwing it in to the kitchen. The dagger flew straight and fast, cutting a hot dog in half before Xander could take a bite out of it. He dropped the half still in his hands, looked at the dagger now embedded in the cabinet next to him then out at me.

 

“You’re welcome,” I told him as I stormed out of the living room and past him, “Eat a banana. They’re healthier for you.”

 

I entered the TARDIS and instantly went to the monitor, bringing up the location of the winery and setting it up in the computer as our destination. The light in the center glowed green then a low gold before returning to green. “I’m fine,” I said out loud to the TARDIS, sensing her worrying about my current mood.

 

“Like hell you are,” Faith argued angrily as she stormed in, slamming the door behind her, “If you don’t want to be with me just say so. You don’t have to go all crazy and try to take off Xandman’s hand. Dude loses any more parts he’ll have to apply for a handicap sticker.”

 

I bowed my head and closed my eyes, feeling them water up as I tried to fight the tears wanting to fall. My whole body started shaking with the effort it took not to break down.

 

“Hope,” Faith breathed concerned as she stepped over and placed a hand on my shoulder. That’s all it took.

 

I turned around to face Faith, tears falling from my eyes as I moved in and quickly buried my face in her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her waist. Faith quickly wrapped me up in her arms and pulled me closer to her body, letting me cry on her shoulder for a few minutes. All the while running her fingers through my hair in an effort to calm me.

 

“I’m sorry,” I breathed, pulling away from her and turning back to the console.

 

“I don’t want an apology babe. I want you to talk to me. Tell me what’s got you all riled up and not in the good way,” Faith replied, coming over and running a hand up and down my back.

 

“Babe?” I questioned with a chuckle.

 

“You don’t like babe?” Faith asked teasingly, “How about legs or hot stuff? Honey? We could always stick with ET, or if you prefer I could shorten your name like I did with Buffy. But then that would mean me calling you Ho all the time. I’m actually liking that one now that I think about it.”

 

“Call me that and I’ll drop your ass off at a monetary in the 1800’s where they whip the sexual demon out of their charges before shoving soap in their mouths,” I warned sharply, giving her a playful smirk.

 

“There’s my girl,” Faith breathed happily, giving me a dimple smile.

 

I blushed slightly and felt my hearts heating up at her words, but managed to get control over myself and turn back to her. It’s time we had a talk.

 

“Faith, how many people do you think Spike has killed. Because I can tell you it’s nowhere near as many as I have. In fact, if you took the number of lives every vampire and demon has taken throughout history it would still come nowhere near to my tally.”

 

Faith looked at me calmly, yet I could see the wheels turning in her head.

 

“When I repeated what the First said about me, the destroyer of worlds and the killer of my own kind. It wasn’t spouting taunts, he was telling the truth for once,” I continued moving close to her, a strong distant look in my eyes, “I have done things that you couldn’t possibly imagine, things that haunt me on a daily basis. If you think just because I won’t pick up a weapon that I can’t fight, then you are sorely mistaken. I just try not to need them so I don’t lose myself.”

 

“Oh babe,” Faith breathed, reaching out and cupping my face. I closed my eyes and leaned in to the touch, smiling softly as her calloused thumb began caressing my cheek. There’s more I need…should…tell her but now is not the time.

 

“We got a lot to talk about,” Faith continued softly, “I may not be over 900 yrs. Old, but you ain’t the only one who’s done crappy stuff in her life that still plagues her. For now we both need to do what we do best. When we get back, we’ll share our history and hope we can still have a relationship. Because despite my nature, I really want to have one…with you.”

 

I want that too. But whatever demons she’s got hiding in the closet won’t matter to me. It’s the never ending tomb of skeletons I got in my closet that could freak her out. Or maybe not if the strong determination shining in her eyes as I met them is any indication.

 

“We’ll talk when we get back,” I agreed, placing a hand over hers, “Just make sure you make it back in one piece so we can.”

 

Faith smiled warmly then leaned down, rested her forehead against mine then kissed me. It was a soft yet strong kiss that sent a wave of heat throughout my whole body. No tongue involved, just lip on lip was all we did. But it was enough to translate all the desire and emotions we were both feeling.

 

“That goes for you too,” Faith stated when she pulled back, placing one last quick kiss to my lips before heading down the ramp and out of the TARDIS.

 

I must have stood there in my own little world for some time because I didn’t even notice Buffy come in until she started snapping her fingers in front of my face.

 

“What?” I asked still dazed.

 

“I asked if you were ready to go,” Buffy repeated.

 

“Oh, yes I am,” I quickly answered, going over and prepping the TARDIS, ignoring the grinning face beaming at me.

 

“Man, she must have really taken your breath away,” Buffy laughed.

 

“Shut up,” I countered.

 

“Did she ram her tongue down your throat? Did you steal the gum from her mouth? Did fireworks shoot off around you two?” Buffy continued to tease.

 

“What are you, five?” I asked, turning to glare at her excited giggling face, “If you must know we shared a very nice, very calm kiss. We’re going to talk when we get back and if I don’t scare her away we’ll see where things go from there.”

 

Buffy came over and placed a friendly hand on my arm, squeezing it gently before running it up and down. “She won’t run, regardless of whatever your past is,” Buffy stated strongly.

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

“Because of the way she looks at you,” Buffy answered sweetly, “In all the time I’ve known Faith, I’ve never seen her look at anyone the way she does at you.”

 

“I hope you’re right,” I breathed, patting her hand that was still on my arm, “Now, shall we go?”

 

“We shall,” Buffy replied smiling as I pulled the release and sent the time rotor going.

 

***

 

“I heard there was a new player in this clash of wills we got goin’ on,” Caleb said in a southern accent as I entered the basement of the winery. He turned to face me and smiled politely, the white collar contrasting with the black shirt and trousers he wore. Actually it was contrasting with his whole ruggedly handsome self.

 

“Hello, I’m Hope,” I introduced myself, smiling back at him.

 

“Pleasure to meet ya, name’s Caleb,” he replied, bowing in a gentlemanly manner at me, “I gotta admit though, you don’t seem to instill any kind of fear though. When the First told me about you, the look in her eyes when she did. I just don’t see what she does.”

 

“You’re not looking hard enough,” I told him, “Come here and have a look in my eyes.” Caleb looked skeptic but did as I said, walking over until he towered over me and took hold of my chin. Sticking my hands in my jacket pockets, I just continued to smile up at him as he gazed deeply in to my eyes.

 

“These eyes may look young, but if you look beyond the surface you can tell they’re not. Look deep preacher man. Tell me what you see.”

 

He continued to look, focusing long and hard as I let a little of the Vortex show in my eyes. I also let some of the silent rage burning inside me from hearing about what he had done to those I now call my friends show also. The rage of a Time Lord is not something you’d want to witness and is something you never forget once you do.

 

He got the message and finally looked genuinely worried as he took a couple of steps back.

 

“What are you?” he asked, regaining his composure.

 

“Complicated.”

 

Before he could ask what I meant Buffy jumped down from her hiding place on the top rack of barrels, delivering a hard kick to his chest that sent him landing hard on to his back. She quickly pressed the advantage she gained by pinning him down to the ground and began delivering punch after punch to his head. But Caleb managed to catch her wrist and threw her over his head and sent her crashing in to the wall.

 

He got up and glared at me, a smug grin on his face before going after Buffy. Going on the attack, he threw some punches of his own at her. Only this time Buffy was more focused and capable of blocking and even completely avoiding his shots. This seemed to both shock and anger him that he couldn’t hit her. My guess is that once I cleared the dark radiation from her mind, the Slayer in her could focus on the battle and offer her the strength and power needed to keep up with the surprisingly super strong priest.

 

Buffy avoided a forceful punch by jumping over his head. Somersaulting in midair she landed right in front of me, while Caleb’s fist connected with a barrel of wine. The red liquid contents spilled out of the hole he made when he pulled his hand out and began pooling on the floor. Some of it even rolled across and seeped in to the ground.

 

“Buffy,” I called out, pointing to the ground where the wine disappeared, “I’ll bet you anything your mystical thingy is down there, in a hidden room.”

 

“Mystical thingy, sounds kinda dirty,” Buffy teased.

 

“I know, Faith,” I retorted, rolling my eyes at her channeling her sister Slayer, “But hidden underground rooms always equal prizes. Or more danger. It depends on if you’re luckier than me.”

 

Buffy smiled at me then quickly turned and went on the defensive as Caleb came at us. Quickly pulling my sonic screwdriver out, I pointed it right at him and activated it.

 

“Stand back,” I ordered, “This is a very dangerous and powerful weapon. If you’re not careful you’re gonna get it.”

 

Caleb took one look at the glowing light at the end and the whirling buzzing sound coming from it then tossed his head back and laughed. “Really, that little toy is supposed to be some kinda weapon?” he asked unbelievingly.

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

“And what exactly is it supposed to do?” he asked curiously.

 

“Well,” I drew out, “Okay maybe it’s not actually a weapon, but that’s why I like it. It doesn’t kill, maim or harm. It’s actually very good at opening doors and a bunch of other helpful things. Like for instance, right now it’s exciting the ethanol molecules in a few barrels of wine.”

 

“It’s what?” he asked, suddenly growing concerned but not fast enough. Buffy and I moved out of the way as the barrels behind him suddenly popped, sending the wine spilling out and crashing in to him. The force of the combined blast sent him tumbling away to the ground off to the side.

 

“Try club soda when you can, it should take those stains right out,” I informed him, pocketing my sonic and taking Buffy’s hand, leading her to the area where the hidden door must be. Only the First appeared before us, stopping us before we could take another step. A grin was on her face as she once again took on Buffy’s appearance.

 

“Something we can help you with?” Buffy asked impatiently.

 

“Yeah, we’re sort of on the clock here,” I added, turning to look back at Caleb as he began reclaiming his senses and footing.

 

“Funny you should mention clock’s,” the First stated, still wearing that grin, “See I had some of my minions leave one in the sewers for what I thought would be Buffy. But I guess I’ll have to settle for the Rogue Slayer instead.”

 

“What?” I asked angrily.

 

“In a few minutes, I’ll have my pick of new forms to try out. I think I’ll go with a brunette this time. You know, the kind with long wavy, sort of unruly hair,” the First replied, its grin growing more evil with every word.

 

“Faith,” I breathed.

 

“They’re walking in to a trap as we speak,” Caleb taunted, “Too bad you two will be dead, or else you could try and save them. But I doubt you have the time to get from here to there even if you could.”

 

Reaching in to my pocket, I turned to Caleb and tossed what looked like a grey seashell in front of him. Blue energy like circles came from the seashell and rose around him in a wave. Caleb, unconcerned by the energy coming from the device, took a step forward but was soon knocked back.

 

“What is this?” he asked angrily, punching at the barrier which now surrounded him.

 

“Something I picked up from out of town,” I answered, “It’s a portable force field protected cell. Though I have no idea how long the batteries will last.”

 

“Hopefully long enough for me to get down there and get what we came for,” Buffy stated, turning to stare at me, “Go, get to Faith and the others before it’s too late.”

 

“You sure?” I asked worriedly, turning back to face her.

 

“I’m positive,” she answered, smiling reassuringly, “Go.”

 

I nodded then turned to face the First, its grin still firmly in place. Giving it a mock fare well salute, I turned on my heel and bolted out of the room. The sounds of wood breaking filled my ears as I rounded a corner and ran in to the TARDIS. I unlocked the door then hurriedly made my way to the console, putting in the coordinates for the weapons cache that Willow had given me.

 

“Hang on, Faith. I’m coming,” I breathed as I started up the TARDIS.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope to the rescue and confesses sins.

Running around the console, trying to get a little more speed out of the old girl, and hoping I set the right time during my frantic haste, I let out a sigh of relief when the time rotor stopped. I ran down the ramp and tossed the door open to see Faith and the potentials looking back at me in awe, standing around a dank room somewhere in the sewers.

 

“It just appeared out of thin air,” Kennedy stated in disbelief.

 

“Yeah, she does that,” I replied smiling as I pulled out my sonic and began scanning the area.

 

“Did you forget the part of the plan where you’re supposed to be with B?” Faith asked.

 

“I was. Helped her deal with the priest, trapped him in a force field then left her when the First said she had a trap waiting for you here,” I explained in a hurried babble as I locked on to an unknown frequency coming from a crate.

 

“I don’t speak Red’s language, trust fund, what did she say?” Faith asked Kennedy.

 

“That was beyond even my girl’s brook,” Kennedy answered with a laugh, “All I got out of it was Buffy’s fine and we’re supposedly in a trap.”

 

I ignored the teasing banter going on as I approached the crate. Slowly opening it up, I saw a digital timer counting down from 60 seconds on top of what looked like the entire crate packed with C4. I’d hazard a guess and say that all the crates under this one are loaded with explosives too. Depending on how strong and enforced this room is, it might survive the blast. We wouldn’t, but the room should only be scorched and flaming.

 

“Time to go kiddies,” I declared, closing the lid and pointing to the TARDIS, “Run!”

 

Everyone didn’t need to be told twice.

 

Faith waved them all in while I gently picked up the crate and moved it as far from the TARDIS as I could. I know she’s durable even without her shields, but I didn’t want to test that. Given that she is my home, as well as the last piece of home I have.

 

“Hope, stop playing with the bomb,” Faith shouted.

 

“Yes mom,” I replied running up to her only to receive a slap to my ass instead of a kiss. I narrowed my eyes at her but all she did was smile innocently at me, took my hand and dragged me in to the TARDIS.

 

“You two really need to look up the definition of run,” Kennedy scolded as she got all the girls situated.

 

I ignored her and went over to the console just as a loud explosion went off outside, shaking the room and sending a few of the girls falling to the grate. Pulling myself up, I quickly threw the command lever and sent the TARDIS in to flight. She landed hard, sending me back to the grating while the light in the center of the console burned an angry red.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” I sighed, getting to my feet and checking over the console, “You’ve been through worse. I promise after we defeat the First we will go to that resort where you can get a good professional cleaning.” The light remained red for a few more minutes than dimmed before returning to white. “That’s my girl,” I breathed soothingly, reaching out and stroking the clear tube surrounding the time rotor.

 

“And here I thought I was going to be your girl,” Faith pouted playfully.

 

I turned and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her in to a sideways hug and smiling softly. “Don’t worry sweetie, I got two hearts. One for each of you,” I replied warmly.

 

“What?” Faith breathed.

 

“Okay, you can have one and a half. But any more than that and she’ll get jealous. And trust me, Slayer wrath is nowhere near as scary as TARDIS wrath.”

 

“I think she’s referring to the two hearts thing,” the young girl…Rona I believe her name is…said as she stood up, slinging the cross bow up on to her shoulder.

 

“Oh,” I breathed understandingly, turning to face Faith. I reached out and took her hands then placed them on my chest above my breasts, smiling at the childish grin that crossed her face. It quickly vanished and took on one of surprise when she felt two sets of heart beats under her hands.

 

“I’m an alien,” I reminded her, “I look human on the outside but on the inside I’m different. All the parts work mostly like yours but, besides the two hearts, I have a higher tolerance to certain things.”

 

“Such as?” Kennedy asked curiously.

 

“Such as we should head in and see if Buffy’s back with her prize from the winery,” I retorted, ignoring Kennedy sticking her tongue out at me.

 

She then led the girls out of the TARDIS and to the house so they could put up their weapons and tell the others what happened. I was about to exit to, so I could see how messed up the outside looked, when Faith took hold of my wrist and pulled me against her.

 

The next thing I know Faith’s lips are on mine in a fierce passionate kiss, her hands holding the sides of my face as she presses her body close against mine. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her neck and deepened the kiss, running my tongue against her lips in silent invitation. Faith accepted and opened her mouth, allowing my tongue to explore every inch of her mouth before wrapping around hers. Faith pulled back, the both of us breathing a little heavily as we locked eyes with each other. She gave me her cute dimple smile leading me to move in and place a kiss on each side of her mouth.

 

“I love your smile,” I breathed, “And not that I’m complaining but what brought that on?”

 

“That’s for saving my ass…again,” Faith answered, “If you hadn’t had shown up when you did you’d need Ziploc bags and Tupperware to store our remains. Some leader I turned out to be.”

 

“It was a setup, Faith,” I tried to console her. “You’re Slayer senses are tuned in to alert you to vampires and demons, not bombs.”

 

“Yeah but still…” she began, sounding depressed but I silenced her with another deep kiss.

 

“Faith, you are a strong fierce fighter and the girls look up to you just as they do Buffy,” I told her strongly, “Leaders aren’t born, they are forged through crisis and how they choose to face that crisis.”

 

“I appreciate what you’re saying babe, but I’m more action girl then plan girl. I think I’ll stick to being number two Slayer,” Faith replied softly, kissing me again, “Now, let’s go and see how B faired without you.”

 

I smiled and nodded at her, holding her hand and entwining our fingers as we exited the TARDIS, the doors closing behind us on their own as we headed in to Buffy’s house.

 

***

 

We found Buffy and the others in the dining room, standing around the table and looking down at some kind of small battle axe. The metal was a mix of gleaming silver and red, with a razor sharp axe at one end and some kind of petrified wooden stake at the other.

 

“Wow,” Faith exclaimed.

 

“That was my statement when I found it,” Buffy replied looking up and smiling at Faith, “Pick it up.” Faith leaned over and took hold of the center leather bound handle and picked it up, bringing it up to give it a closer look.

 

“I see what you mean,” Faith said nodding, “I can feel the power flowing in it. It’s like the Slayer but more ancient and intense. Guess that makes it yours.”

 

Faith tried to hand the weapon to Buffy but she shook her head. “It’s ours, Faith. You are a Slayer too. In fact you’re ‘The’ Slayer’. The line flowing through you now instead of me.”

 

I looked confused between them.

 

“After the last time Buffy…died,” Giles began, finding it difficult to continue until Buffy came over and took his hand, squeezing it affectionately and smiling warmly up at him. Giles smiled back then looked at me and continued, “As you know this whole mess is a result of a distortion in the magic’s surrounding the Slayer line. Buffy died and no Slayer came forth after being called. Which lead to the conclusion that in a way to fix the magic’s, the Powers have focused the line through Faith now.”

 

“Meaning that if Faith dies one of us will be called,” Kennedy stated more then asked, quickly regretting her words when I turned a murderous glare her way.

 

“I understand now,” I nodded, “However what I don’t understand is what that is doing here on earth.”

 

All eyes turned to me as I took the weapon from Faith and pulled out my sonic screwdriver. Running it over it briefly, ignoring the power I felt coursing through me from touching it or the way it seemed to glow, I finished the scan then set it down and took a step back.

 

“Hope,” Faith breathed as I looked over the results, “Do you know what this is?”

 

Seeing what I already guessed, I closed up my sonic then put it away. Running my hands through my hair, I once again tugged at my ponytail; a clear indicator I was in thought or anxiously working through a problem. I looked up at the group and smiled softly as I began to tell them about the history of the universe.

 

“It’s not technically the Slayers. Even though it’s been altered now to focus on the Slayer so long as its primary user isn’t around. It was made by a Time Lord, one of the first and oldest of our race. He was actually sort of our founder. Back then the universe was just starting out and was a lot smaller then it is now, the individual races that existed back then were collectively called the Old Ones. Each of them in a way were separated in to dark and light sides, each one following their desires and plans, but forming alliances when their interests coincided. One race was called the Viperox. Or more commonly known as Vampyres. They were the first true vampires and were a lot more powerful and dangerous than the off shoots you deal with now, as well as those Dark Age looking Uber-Vamps. They swarmed through the universe like locusts, draining not just the life force from innocent beings, but planets also. They were sort of the leaders of the dark side.”

 

Andrew grew giddy and began moaning and giggling, interrupting my explanation. “Dawnie, would you please?” I asked motioning over to Andrew with my head.

 

She looked at Andrew, letting out a huff as she rolled her eyes then went behind him. Using one of his hands to cover his mouth, she put hers over it in an effort to stifle him more. “Thank you.”

 

“Welcome,” she griped but gave me a wink.

 

“As I was saying, the Viperox were pushed back and ultimately defeated by the races of light. Our race’s founder offering immense help in that regard. A few survivors fled to the outer reaches of the universe, while one of their leaders…their queen…went to a backwater newly formed world. More commonly known as earth. A few remnants of the dark side joined her and together they formed a ruling caste over the early humans. The founder heard of this and that none of the other races were going to intervene. So he forged a weapon and went to wipe out the last of the Viperox and the others off the face of the earth on his own. The battle raged and he did kill many of them, the rest were cast out in to dimensions of darkness where he imprisoned them using the Time Vortex and his advanced technology. Some managed to escape and went in to hiding, hibernating until he was long gone. Sadly, he was too late and many of the population had been…altered.”

 

“You mean turned,” Buffy corrected.

 

“Yes,” I sighed.

 

“So the first true demons were in fact ancient aliens, merging and crossbreeding their DNA with early humans to create the very first vampires and demons,” Giles concluded, his face lighting up, “That would explain so much. For instance, how each species in a way appears human in form, while the subspecies retain more of the original aspects? Evolution and de-evolution working together to bring about entirely different species.”

 

“I guess you can blame aliens for all your troubles now,” I offered as a way to lighten the mood.

 

By the blank and deep in thought expressions on everyone’s face, it looked like they were trying to wrap their heads around everything I just told them. I guess it’s understandable after hearing aliens have been visiting your world for eons and leaving nothing but trouble behind.

 

“I still don’t understand how this weapon, left by one of your people, translates to the Slayer,” Giles questioned.

 

“This part is all legend, but seeing it now and meeting Buffy and Faith, it makes sense,” I replied smiling at the two, “According to the legend, after he defeated the last of the Ancients, the Architect, as he was called by our people, saw what they had done to the creatures of the this tiny innocent world and wept. He then decided to make certain that when he left, there would be those that would defend them. He gave over the weapon he had forged to a group of men, after infusing an aspect of its power in to a young girl. Apparently it was his belief that if he gave the full power of the weapon to the men, they would use it to enslave and conquer the world. So he locked the power inside of her and in doing so, locked it to a specific gene coding.”

 

“The First Slayer,” Buffy breathed, “He made her.”

 

“Actually he was going to make more than one, but it seems the men put some kind of mystical lock on the weapon, keeping its power from passing to more than one woman at a time,” I informed them, “The whole ‘when one Slayer falls another gets Called’ is the power passing from one to the other. Being infused with the First Slayer, seeing as she was the first to have the power. Guess neither of them thought one Slayer coming back from the dead, making two Chosen girls in the world, would ever be possible.”

 

“I’m still lost on how one man could take on entire legions of aliens…demons…whatever you want to call them, with nothing but that,” Anya stated in disbelief, motioning to the weapon, “Does it even have a name?”

 

“Not one that I’m aware of,” I answered, “But that’s not to say it doesn’t.”

 

“You still haven’t answered her question,” Kennedy pointed out.

 

I looked down at the weapon, feeling the energy and power coursing through it calling to me. My blood was burning in my veins and my hearts felt like they would beat right out of my chest if I didn’t put some distance between me and it.

 

“It glowed,” Andrew shouted after managing to brush Dawn’s hands away from his mouth, “When Hope held it, it glowed for her and not for Buffy and Faith.”

 

“Meaning that it’s true power can only be brought out by a Time Lord,” Giles deduced, looking to me, “Otherwise, in the hands of the Slayer, it only amplifies their own abilities.”

 

“Meaning if we want to win this war, we should let Hope take that the thing down in to the Hellmouth and wipe out all the bad guys,” Andrew added excitedly.

 

Flashes of me standing in the open doorway of the TARDIS, the power of the Time Vortex flowing through me as the Daleks fired on Galifrey and the Citadel of the Time Lords filled my mind. I closed my eyes and quickly shook those memories away as I fell to my knees.

 

“Hope,” Faith called out as she ran to my side and wrapped her arms around me, “What’s wrong babe.”

 

“I can’t,” I choked out, “I can’t. I can’t.”

 

“Can’t or won’t?” Anya asked bitterly.

 

“Anya,” Xander breathed, trying to calm her.

 

“Call her off X-Man, if you want to keep her face the way it is,” Faith growled.

 

“Don’t any of you get it, we’re going to die!” Anya shouted angrily, “The whole town is already empty. Every human and demon has turned tail and run away because they know what’s going to happen. The Hellmouth will open and swallow everything. Now we have the one person here who can stop it and the tool she needs to do it, but she’s too much of a coward to do anything about it.”

 

Faith got to her feet and advanced on Anya. Luckily Buffy got in front of her, holding her back while Xander tried to reason with Anya.

 

“The girl who runs, the girl who refuses to carry a weapon,” Anya taunted as I stayed on the floor, “All she does is talk and talk and bore her enemies in to submission. I think her legend is nothing but hype, spun by demons too embarrassed to admit they lost to a pathetic little girl.”

 

“Shut your fucking mouth,” Faith spat at her, “Who the hell are you to talk about her that way! You’re a fucking ex-demon for fucks sake!”

 

“And you’re a convicted murderer,” Anya declared unfazed by Faith’s anger, “Willow’s a recovering black magic witch, who used her powers to rip a man’s skin off while he was still alive. And Buffy here is a Slayer that likes to have sex with vampires. What’s your point?”

 

“Let me go, B,” Faith ordered, struggling to get past Buffy, “That bitch is fucking dead.”

 

Enough of this. Enough of sitting down here, feeling sorry for myself while they once again fall apart and try to kill each other. It’s time to get back on your feet and show them who you really are and pray it doesn’t send Faith or them running from you in fear.

 

“Enough,” I shouted strongly, getting to my feet and staring firmly at all of them. Causing everyone to go silent and look at me, “I am so old now. I used to have so much mercy, so much patience. Now I usually only give people one warning before I tear their world down around their ears. You want to know the truth about me, Anyaka? You want to know why every old and terrible thing in the universe has nightmares about me. I’ll tell. I destroyed two of the most powerful and ancient races with a simple wave of my hand. I wiped out my entire race and our enemy with nothing more than a gesture.”

 

Silence fell across the room, as everyone could see the truth shining bright in my tone. Buffy let go of Faith, who turned and tried to come to me but I held my hand up and stopped her.

 

“You need to hear this, Faith. You need to know who it is exactly you’re going to get involved with. There was a war, a terrible and ugly war between my people and a race of aliens called Daleks. The Daleks were determined to wipe out all life in the universe that wasn’t a Dalek. The ultimate cleansing. It was the last great Time War, with the whole of creation at stake. Entire civilizations were being wiped out, the universe burning at the seams and my people were doing everything in their power to stop them. My parents even fought on the front lines, but upon seeing the destruction the war was causing, they took their child and ran, hoping to flee the chaos. But they couldn’t run forever. They discovered what the Time Lords were planning in the final days of the war and what would happen if they succeeded. I prefer to remember my people as they used to be, proud and strong. But the truth is the war turned my people in to the biggest monsters of all, willing to destroy all of time and space, to rip the universe apart just to escape it as beings of consciousness alone. My parents begged them not to do this. They left me in the TARDIS and went before Lord President himself to plead for him to stop. Instead he killed them.”

 

I stopped and closed my eyes, tears falling down my cheeks at the memory.

 

“He burned them out of the universe with a smile on his face, all while I was in the TARDIS watching. A rage like nothing I have ever felt, and pray I never do again, filled me. They were still going to go through with it and now it was up to me to stop them. At first I broke in to the archives, in to the Time Vault where the forbidden weapons were stored and took…something. But in the end, my rage was too great to even bother with what I had taken. I used the TARDIS herself than as the instrument of my wrath, calling on the Time Vortex inside and took it in to myself. All the power of time and space at my control and I turned it against my own people. I reached out my hand towards our sun and turned it in to a raging super nova. It grew and burned and consumed my world and every single Dalek there and throughout space. I stood there, at the doorway of the TARDIS as she sparked and shook, an angry goddess turning my wrath upon those who I had once knew and loved and I destroyed them. I destroyed my own planet…my own people.”

 

They were all deathly silent as I moved around the table and stood in front of a shocked Anya, a wicked smile upon my face as I placed my hands on her shoulders. “You want to unleash that, unleash an angry goddess against the First and its followers and hope to God that she don’t take the earth with them,” I laughed, “Are you nuts?”

 

I continued laughing as I patted her cheek, turning on my heel and made my way out. My laughter grew as I exited the house and made my way to the TARDIS, along with my tears.

 

***

 

I was still at the console, going over the latest scanner readings from the Hellmouth when everyone came in for the night. The Potentials all said good night to me on their way, I looked over and smiled at them, wishing them all pleasant dreams before going back to the monitor. Anya and Xander were the next to come in. Xander smilingly goofily at me while Anya was silent, looking downcast before she left to go to their room. I guess she didn’t want to tempt angering me again.

 

“I lost my girlfriend,” Willow said suddenly, coming up to stand beside me, “She was shot and killed by accident. The guy was really aiming for Buffy and he shot wildly and…”

 

“I’m sorry,” I breathed, glancing over at her and offering a soft smile when she didn’t continue.

 

“Thanks,” she replied, “Then I absorbed a lot of dark magic, went on a little vengeance fueled spree of my own. I killed the guy that shot Tara just like Anya said. But it wasn’t enough. I wanted the other two also. Andrew was part of the group and…I’m going off topic. My point is I know what it’s like to live with the burden of taking a life.”

 

This feels a little bit like déjà vu, doesn’t it?

 

“Lives,” I sighed, “Plural. As in an entire planet filled with people. I didn’t kill one guy, Willow, I’ve killed billions. Then I got worse, I got clever. I manipulated people in to taking their own.”

 

“The door swings both ways,” Willow breathed warmly, brushing a hand through my hair, “I saw in to your mind while you were healing mine. I may not have seen all the bad, but I did see all the good you’ve done since losing your parents. Hope, you have saved countless lives, touched the hearts of whole generations with your kindness and selfless actions. You’re a hero and a good person. Whether you want to believe it or not.”

 

I laughed and lowered my head, sensing the TARDIS’ presence in my mind confirming what Willow was saying.

 

“Will’s right,” Buffy agreed coming up to my other side, placing her hand over mine on the console, “Ever since you got here, you’ve done nothing but help us. You cleared out the darkness from our heads and saved me and Faith more than once.” I laughed again as Buffy squeezed my hand and continued, “I’m going to tell you the same thing I told Faith, after you fixed my head. The person you were doesn’t matter to us. It’ the person you are now that we like. You’re part of the family now, Hope. Whether you like it or not.”

 

I turned to face her, a dumbfounded look on my face that made her laugh. After telling them all what I had done to my own race they are still willing to trust me. They still want me as a friend, as a member of their group…their family.

 

I’m stunned. But then again, they are human and humans do have that effect on me when they do the unexpected.

 

I soon found myself sandwiched between Buffy and Willow as they both hugged me tight. Dawn came in and pushed me away from the console and joined in the hug, followed by Xander, wrapping his arms around all of us as best he could.

 

“I’m watching those hands guys,” Kennedy teased.

 

“Me too,” Spike said.

 

“Me three,” Faith added.

 

We all pulled apart, with me once again on the brink of tears as I smiled at all of them. They nodded then headed out of the control room. Giles came over and offered me his hand, a warm smile on his face. I took it and we shook firmly for a minute before I pulled him in and gave him a hug. He returned it then we parted and he too went to bed. Kennedy came over looking a little embarrassed but then quickly hugged me then made a hasty retreat.

 

“That lot never ceases to surprise me,” Spike declared coming up to stand in front of me next.

 

“They’re human,” I laughed as if that explained it all. Spike nodded, apparently getting my meaning then leaned in and kissed my cheek before going to join Buffy.

 

That just left me and Faith alone in the control room. I looked sadly at her before looking away ashamed.

 

“Red’s not the only one that’s killed,” Faith began calmly. “The first guy was an accident, but it was enough to fuck up my already messed up self even more. I ended up joining with the mayor who was going to bring about an apocalypse. I killed for him too. Mostly demons that wouldn’t play ball…this one museum guy who was digging around where he shouldn’t have been and a few others. I turned on B, hurt Red and Xander. Poisoned Angel, the first souled vampire. In the end I got a knife put in me by B in an effort to cure him.”

 

“Faith,” I breathed, looking back at her and moving towards her, stopping when she raised a hand.

 

“You need to hear this babe, so you know just who it is you’re getting involved with.” I smiled brightly at her finding a way to turn the tables on me.

 

“I was in a coma after that, having done a swan dive off of the roof me and B had been fighting on and landed in a passing truck. When I came out of it, I found out that the mayor was gone. I grieved for the guy. I mean I know he was evil and everything, but he was the first person in a long time that seemed to genuinely care about me. Turns out he left me this gift, a magical artifact that made me and B switch bodies. I messed around with her life for a while before we got switched back. Then I went to LA, tried to kill Angel but it wasn’t because some law firm wanted me to. It’s because I wanted him to kill me. I’d grown tired of killing and fucking and just wanted it all to end. But fang wouldn’t do it. He tried to save me once, bring me back from the dark. This time he succeeded. I turned myself in to the cops and served my time. Most of it any way, before having to bust out and save fang when he lost his soul…again. So now I’m here, back in good old SunnyD, with the people I hurt the most, trying to help out however I can and atone for all the shit I’ve done. Just like you’re doing.”

 

She stopped her tale then came up and stood in front of me, a soft smile on her face as she brushed my cheek with the back of her fingers. “And you want to hear the really crazy part?”

 

“Crazier then what you just told me?” I countered.

 

“Smartass,” Faith scoffed.

 

“Pot kettle darling. But do go on.”

 

“The crazy thing is, thanks to you, I got a real family now,” Faith stated happily, “Compared to my old one which was just my drug addicted mom and her countless boyfriends, who took advantage of her daughter when she was passed out. My point is, B and me are solid now. Same with the rest of the Scoobies. We’re all cool, focusing on the present instead of the past. And that’s what you need to do.”

 

“Faith,” I sighed.

 

“I get that your past is longer and harder than all of ours put together babe,” Faith quickly added, “But like B told me when we had our little moment while you were recovering and she came to check on you, all that matters to her is who I am now and what I choose to do. Red, you and me…we still got darkness in us we have to fight against. But she’s got Kennedy now and I…I got you to help me and you got me. That is, if you really want to be my girl?”

 

My mom used to say that if you keep your heart, or in my case hearts, open, love will always find its way in. Course she stole that from Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman. But the meaning is still sound. Now dad…dad told me that the universe rarely offers people a second chance. But when it does, you need to take it because it may never happen again.

 

So here I am, with a young beautiful woman, offering me the chance at love and a chance to put my past behind me and focus on the future. I’d have to be an idiot not to accept.

 

Smiling lovingly at Faith, I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her down in to a soul searing, breath taking star exploding kiss. “Does that answer your question?” I asked after we pulled apart, noticing the unbridled lust burning in Faith’s eyes.

 

“Not quite,” Faith answered wickedly, “Maybe if you tried again; someplace a little more comfortable.”

 

“Your bed or mine?”

 

“Whichever ones closer. Because it’s either that or I fuck your brains out right here on the console and something tells me your other girl may not like that,” Faith breathed in a sultry rough tone that sent heat right down to my center.

 

The light in the center once again burned red in anger but quickly calmed after sensing how much I wanted Faith and seeing how much we truly cared for each other.

 

“Mine it is then,” I laughed, taking her hand and pulling her as quickly as I could to my room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It never was revealed just how the Doctor ended the time war till the anniversary special. So I decided to borrow the idea of when Rose took out the Daleks, but augmented it a little. The true rage of a Time Lord, or Lady unleashed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after does not go the way Hope thought it would.

I woke up feeling truly happy for the first time in ages. And a little sore considering the marathon Faith and I had which ended when neither one of us could feel our toes. Slayer stamina vs. Time Lord Stamina ended in a draw. Sitting up in my round plush bed, I raised my arms above my head and stretched out my muscles, rolling my neck around to get all the kinks out.

 

“Now there’s a sight to wake up to,” I heard Faith breath sleepily from beside me, a lecherous grin slowly spreading across her face as she looked me over. Looking down at myself, I grinned and looked back at her. I was totally naked from the waist up, the silk sheets pooling in my lap to keep the rest of my nakedness from her heated gaze.

 

Taking hold of the sheet covering Faith, I pulled it away to reveal her tight well-muscled naked form as she lied on her side facing me.

 

“Couldn’t agree more.”

 

Faith blushed then quickly pulled the sheet out of my hand and covered herself back up, including her head. “Still tired,” she groaned in a muffled tone.

 

“I’m not,” I stated cheerfully.

 

“Alien,” Faith hissed.

 

“Human,” I countered.

 

Getting out of bed, I walked over to my closet and grabbed a long black robe, slipping it on I turned back to Faith. She was still in bed and still hiding under the covers. Deciding to give her a little more sleep, I returned to the bed and leaned over her covered head, placing a kiss to it.

 

“Grab another hour or two sweetie. I’ll go grab you some coffee and breakfast,” I told her, getting only a moan from her in response as she snuggled in deeper to the bed.

 

***

 

I had to put up with nonstop childish giggling and grinning from Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Kennedy when I went in to the galley. Of course I could see how happy they were for me and Faith, but that didn’t stop the constant barrage of teasing. If Faith was here she’d be threatening them with bodily harm in an effort to shut them up. Instead I just threatened to merge all their rooms together with Andrew’s without a door or any means of escape.

 

That made them go so quiet it was almost comical.

 

I told them that once Faith and I ate in my room, took a shower we’d join them in the control room later in the afternoon to plan out our next move. All I got was quick nods that, that was fine before leaving.

 

Coming back in to my bedroom, carrying a tray with two cups of coffee, an extra pot and a plate of pancakes loaded with syrup and a bowl of mixed fruit, I found Faith sitting up in bed looking up at the wall in front of the bed. I followed her eyes and saw the nine portraits that she was staring at. Each woman was dressed in varying fashion from different times. The last one was of me as I am now.

 

“Those are you, aren’t they?”

 

“Yes,” I answered, setting the tray in the center of the bed and sitting down next to her, “How did you know it was me?”

 

“The eyes,” Faith laughed, “They may be different colors but looking at them closely I can see you in them.” I couldn’t help but laugh too as I looked up at my portraits, not bothering to mention to her that one was missing. Because the truth is…that one…that me…she’s not Hope.

 

“How do you do it? Change I mean,” Faith asked.

 

“Time Lords have this little trick, it’s a way of cheating death,” I explained, “At the point of death the body taps in to a hidden reserve of energy called Regeneration Energy. Every cell in the body dies then is renewed and re-grown in a matter of seconds, making you an entirely new person. You still keep your mind and memories, but beyond that you get a new body and personality. The only catch is you can only do this twelve times. Meaning there will be thirteen paintings up there in total one day. Unless things are different for me.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Faith pried.

 

“Meaning,” I breathed, sounding a little embarrassed, “I was conceived in flight through the Time Vortex. I’m the first ever Time Lord that can be called ‘a child of the TARDIS’. It’s how I can understand and communicate with her. It also means I have a larger supply of Vortex energy inside me that slows down the aging process. In 900 yrs. I’ve only had to Regenerate nine times. So it might be possible, but never proven, that Vortex energy could be used as Regeneration energy.”

 

“And you think you have more than four left in you,” Faith finished.

 

“It’s possible,” I replied, taking one of the mugs of steaming black coffee and sipping on it, “There’s no real way of knowing for sure until I hit thirteen.” Again I chose not to mention that I really only might have three in me, since I refuse to count my past self.

 

“You got a higher tolerance to certain things then humans do. You’re able to link your mind with others, making you a bit of a telepath,” Faith listed off, “You are crazy smart, smarter than Red. You clearly don’t need as much sleep as normal people and now you’re telling me you’re practically immortal. Got any more bombs you’d care to drop on me?”

 

“There is no such thing as an immortal,” I told her strongly, “Everything has it’s time and everything dies. Regeneration is sort of like dying. The person I am now vanishes and someone else goes swaggering off. I can be killed, Faith. If I’m shot or something before or during Regeneration happens, I’m dead. But to answer your question, no. I have no other bombshells to drop concerning my physiology. Now past exploits and personal history…that’s another story entirely.”

 

Faith laughed and looked over at me, smiling softly as she moved in to steal a kiss and the tray of food and remaining coffee. She began chowing down while I just sat there watching her, grabbing the occasional piece of fruit quickly so as not to lose any fingers.

 

“I also saw the picture on your nightstand there,” Faith motioned over her shoulder to the silver edged frame.

 

In it was a tall skinny goofy looking man with a slightly pointy chin smiling brightly. A woman with long curly light brown hair was leaning in front of him, resting her hands on top of his that were wrapped around her waist. She too was smiling warmly at the camera as they stood in what looked like a garden during a bright sunny day.

 

“Those your folks?”

 

“Yes. River Song and my father, the Doctor.”

 

Faith looked up at me with a raised questioning eyebrow at their names. I smiled and grabbed a strawberry, popping it in to my mouth and chewing it quickly before answering her unasked question. “Time Lords have a strange way of naming themselves. See at first their name is chosen by their parents like any normal society. Then, if they choose to, depending on circumstances or station…they change it. They bury their true name in time so no one, not even another Time Lord, can find it and choose a new one. It’s more of taking on a title or mantle, a way that the universe can know them by. Sometimes it’s a promise they make to the universe and themselves.”

 

“And your dad chose ‘Doctor’,” Faith stated more then asked.

 

“The word for wise man and healer throughout the universe,” I smiled proudly, “That was my dad. He dedicated his life to helping others.”

 

“And your mom?”

 

“She never changed her name, saying she liked it. It made her sound like something out of a fairy tale,” I answered fondly, “Dad loved it and so did I. Sometimes I thought she was magical, since she was the only one in all of creation that had any power over my dad. Besides me of course.”

 

“Hope?” Faith questioned smiling at me.

 

“That was all dad’s idea. Mom agreed to it, believing it fit me perfectly,” I explained.

 

“It does,” Faith agreed warmly, “Because that’s exactly what you’ve brought us…especially me.”

 

I smiled sweetly at her then leaned over and stole a kiss, licking up some of the syrup off the corner of her mouth and chin when I pulled back.

 

“Who needs a napkin when I got you,” Faith teased.

 

I just rolled my eyes at her then got up and headed to my private bathroom, stopping instantly when a devilish idea hit me. “If that’s how you feel, then maybe I should give you a tongue bath instead of letting you share a hot steamy shower with me,” I said in a silky smooth tone.

 

Faith went still then looked at me with unbelievably wide eyes. I ran the tip of my tongue against my lips in an effort to shake her out of her stupor. It worked. Faith rose off the bed like a shot, miraculously not knocking the tray over as she charged right at me. She had me off my feet and in her arms, a yelp escaping my lips but quickly dissipated when she covered my mouth with hers and pushed her way in to the bathroom.

 

***

 

“So how has your day been going so far?” Buffy asked Faith as we all stood around in the control room.

 

“Very good, and yours?” Faith asked back.

 

“Can’t complain,” Buffy shrugged.

 

Faith just nodded and went back to focusing on me. Buffy narrowed her eyes at Faith, but she just ignored her. Willow, Dawn and Kennedy couldn’t stop giggling. Spike kept whispering to Xander, making him blush as he kept looking between me and Faith, occasionally taking in a deep breath to get a whiff of our scents.

 

  “Oh for crying out loud,” I exclaimed, “Yes, Faith and I had sex. We plan on having more sex tonight if we can. Now can we please focus on the upcoming apocalypse?”

 

“I agree,” Giles breathed after taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

 

“Fine,” Buffy groaned, “We’ll all lay off until after the end of the world.”

 

“That’s not making me want to save you lot,” I told her, earning a laugh from Faith, “Now, according to the latest scans from the TARDIS, the Hellmouth is increasing in power and pumping out more dark radiation than usual. I’d say we got one more day before whatever the First has planned takes place.”

 

“The Potentials are as ready as they’ll ever be,” Spike declared.

 

“Willow and I have been doing some research on the weapon Buffy found,” Dawn added, “It seems to have some recent ties to Egypt. According to Will there’s a pyramid in a mausoleum in the cemetery giving off some weird mystical energy. It might be worth taking it there and see what happens.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Buffy said, going in to general mode, “I’ll take the weapon to the mausoleum and see what I can find out. Spike and Faith, you two will take a group of the girls you think need more training out on one last patrol. Let them deal with any vamp or demon that’s still lingering around. Step in only when things get too heavy for them. Hope, would you take the others to the high school basement so you can see the seal on top of the Hellmouth. Maybe it will give you an idea or something. The rest of you, start setting up for the battle, leave extra weapons there and block off all exits, making only one clear path of escape so we can bottle neck them.”

 

“What idea exactly do you think I’ll come up with?” I asked curiously.

 

“Something clever and worthy of a Time Lord,” Buffy replied smiling. I smiled back and nodded my head.

 

“Alright then, you all know your parts for tonight,” Buffy continued, addressing us in a calm yet strong tone, “Hope, you and the others can get moving now while the sun’s still up. We’ll stay here and collect every weapon we plan on arming the girls with while you take the rest.”

 

“I suppose I can live with transporting them instead of housing them,” I breathed going over to the monitor and setting the computer to lock on to the high school.

 

“Good. Let’s get to it then,” Buffy ordered and off they went.

 

“Watch your back out there. I got plans for that sweet ass of yours tonight,” Faith breathed in to my ear then placed a kiss on to the skin behind it.

 

“I will,” I told her as strongly as I could, even though I had shudders running through my body, “You be careful too.”

 

“I will,” Faith repeated happily since she managed not only to surprise me, but excite me with just a simple kiss.

 

Once all those who weren’t taking this trip were out and the weapons chest was in, I started up the TARDIS, ignoring the grinning faces of everyone for the second time today.

 

***

 

Looking down at the unburied bronze looking seal, I had a strange sense of déjà vu. Taking out my sonic screwdriver, I ran it over the seal, following the pentagram like pattern carved in to it then brought it up to check out the results.

 

“Genetically coded to only open up when it comes in to contact with any large amount of blood. That’s a bit gruesome and morbid, don’t you think?” I turned around and came face to face with the First, standing beside the TARDIS, still choosing to use Buffy’s form to mess with everyone.

 

“Don’t blame me. Blame the people who made them,” it defended stepping up and taking in a deep breath, “Time’s almost up for your little friends. Even with that little toy they dredged up, you must see they have no chance of survival. Not unless you plan on taking them far away from this planet.”

 

“Something tells me they’re not the kind of people to run away from a fight,” I countered, turning back to the seal and bending down, extending my sonic out to its fullest to run a deeper scan of the underground.

 

“But you are,” the First retorted, “At least according to the demons I’ve talked to. True, you defeated them and their plans, but once the fight was over you always disappeared back in to your box. My guess is you can’t handle seeing the death and destruction left behind in your wake. The lives lost or ruined because of your actions…or inactions.”

 

“I really wish I could go back and chuck your prison in to that black hole right now,” I sighed, “That way I wouldn’t have to listen to all this psychological warfare crap.”

 

I could feel the First grow angry, letting out a growl that sounded just like it’s true self before going silent.

 

“You impudent little bug,” it growled, “Who are you to speak to me in such a manner?” I stood up and spun around to face it, a strong forceful expression on my face that seemed to startle it, if only for a moment.

 

“I’m Hope,” I told it firmly, “I’m the ‘on coming storm’, the nightmare other nightmares have. I have fought aliens and demons. I’ve faced off against gods, demigods and would be gods and walked away the victor. I’m the girl that killed the devil. You just haven’t gotten the memo yet.”

 

The First continued to stare at me, trying to intimidate me but it wasn’t working. I knew its future and even if it did manage to win here, it would still be defeated in…oh crap.

 

No…yes…wait.

 

No…no…damn it!

 

“Do you see it now,” the First laughed, “You above all people should know how easy it is rewrite time and how fragile future timelines are. If you die here, dealing with my forces or trying to protect your new found family, then you won’t be there to kill me. That little research team might not even come in to existence if the world is ruled by demons. Regardless of what happens tomorrow I win…Time Lord.”

 

How does it know what I am?

 

My mental barriers are up so it can’t see in to my mind to use what’s there to torment me. The only thing I can think of is it’s violating a few temporal laws. Probably using the Hellmouth to follow the connection back to the time that I showed it. Should have known that little intimidation tactic would come back to bite me in the ass.

 

“Looks like you all better pray nothing happens to your new friend here. Otherwise the whole universe is screwed,” the First said, turning to address Giles and the others as they stood at the entryway, “See you all tomorrow.”

 

The First vanished leaving us alone, all eyes on me as I threw my head back and sighed. This is sure to lead to an interesting talk when we get back to Buffy’s.

 

***

 

“You gotta go,” Buffy demanded.

 

“No I don’t,” I argued, fiddling away at the console and ignoring the glare she was giving me completely.

 

“Look, I appreciate everything you’ve done, Hope. More then you’ll ever know,” Buffy began coming up and placing a hand on my shoulder, turning me around to face her, “Caleb’s dead and we have a plan now…a good plan. It is a bit desperate and crazy and if it fails, and the First wins, knowing you’re out there to put up a defense and finish it off…at least that way our deaths won’t be in vain. You can’t be here tomorrow when we go down in to the Hellmouth.”

 

“Yes I can,” I told her with a note of finality in my tone.

 

Buffy huffed and pushed me hard in to the console then stormed out of the TARDIS, passing by Faith on her way in.

 

“Would you please talk some sense in to your girlfriend,” Buffy groaned, “Tell her she doesn’t have to leave forever. She can even stay in orbit or something. But she has to stay away from the battle.”

 

Faith wouldn’t even look at Buffy. She just stared straight ahead at me, a soft smile on her face and a conflicted look shining in her eyes. Buffy could see it to and reached out and took her hand, squeezing it affectionately before releasing it and continuing her way out.

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” I argued strongly, turning back to the console as I heard Faith’s boot steps coming up the ramp, “Since it wasn’t a fix point in time it could be rewritten. I should have known that the minute I decided to get involved in your war that it could end up changing future events. But I don’t care. I risk changing the future every time I get in a fight I might die in. I’m going to stay here, fight beside you and help defeat the First.”

 

A strong hand gripped my shoulder and spun me around. Then a soft set of lips crashed against mine as a pair of strong warm hands gripped my hips. I instantly melted against Faith, kissing her back with all the passion she was throwing in to the kiss she started as I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her body closer to mine.

 

“I love you,” Faith breathed against my lips when we parted.

 

“What?”

 

“I love you, Hope,” Faith repeated warmly in a shaky tone, “I never thought I would fall this hard for someone, but I have. I never thought I’d say those words, but I did. And even though this will probably kill me…I need you to go.”

 

“Faith,” I sighed, resting my forehead against hers.

 

“B’s right babe,” Faith continued, “This plan she’s cooked up, it’s a long shot Hail Mary all tied in to one. Provided Red can even pull it off. We know what we’re walking in to. We know the risks and what will happen if we fail. If we die.”

 

“Please,” I begged.

 

“That’s why you have to leave,” Faith kept going, despite the tears falling down her cheeks, “If we go down, we’ll go down fightin’. But we need to know that in the end, the First will get his. And if you stay here with us…with me…you’ll die. And I couldn’t bare that, knowing I was the cause of your death.”

 

The request Buffy and Faith are making is totally logical and rational. It’s like a backup plan or a failsafe in the off chance they lose tomorrow. I’ve told them I killed the First’s body in the future and my friend took out his mind. Granted for me it already happened. As far as the future of the earth is concerned it’s still in the cards.

 

Time travel is complicated and sometimes makes no sense when you really try to think about it. The only thing that matters is that he will be defeated by me, even if they lose against his forces today. He’ll spend the rest of eternity as some disembodied spirit forced to watch the universe turn, unable to influence it in anyway ever again.

 

So I should go to make sure that happens just in case. That’s what my head is telling me anyway. My hearts however won’t stop breaking.

 

“I don’t want you to face this danger alone,” I breathed softly.

 

“I won’t be,” Faith laughed, “I’ll have B, the newbies and even Spike watching my back. And you’ll be there too babe; I’ll be fighting to see you again. And if…when…we win, you better be there to pick us up.”

 

“Faith,” I cried.

 

“This is hard enough on me right now, Hope. Please don’t make it any harder,” Faith replied her tone going firm and strong, “I’m trying to think with my head, to try to be the leader, the Slayer that B thinks I can be. That you showed me I can be. I need you to go. Now.”

 

We just stayed there holding on to each other, our foreheads still resting against each other as our eyes closed. I didn’t want to let her go, not after just finding her and getting to know her.

 

“I love you too,” I breathed stealing a kiss from her, tasting her lips like they were the last source of water in the universe.

 

“Babe,” Faith laughed.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Gonna need ya to let go now. While I still got the strength,” Faith laughed sadly, placing a kiss to my forehead then letting me go. I sighed long and hard then did as she asked, taking a step back and putting my hands in my jacket pockets. Faith smiled her dimple smile at me, gave me a nod then turned and headed down the ramp.

 

It took every ounce of self-control I possessed not to go after her, to stop her. To strap her to my bed and fly the TARDIS far away from here in order to keep her alive, since part of me knew this could very well be the last time I’ll see her. She stopped just before walking out the door, looked over her shoulder at me. Her eyes were still watery as fresh tears fell from them.

 

“See ya around space girl,” Faith said then stepped out, closing the door behind her. Taking in a deep breath, gathering whatever strength I could, I turned to the console and began punching coordinates for…anywhere. Pulling the monitor over to see what was going on outside. I smiled brightly at all of them as they stood out there, waving at me.

 

Buffy was draped over Faith’s back, holding her tight and whispering in her ear. Whatever it was it made Faith laugh as she too waved goodbye. Figuring I’d give them one last shock, or at least those who haven’t seen the TARDIS take off yet, I pulled back on the control lever and sent the time rotor going. I watched their faces turn amazed as they watched the TARDIS disappear, focusing on Faith’s face for as long as I could until the Time Vortex filled the screen.

 

“See ya around hero.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kick in the pants for Hope before going off to the big battle.

Even in my dazed depressed state I thought I punched in the coordinates for the resort we were originally planning on visiting. Instead I was transported to a familiar home in Victorian London. I guess I shouldn’t have been surprised we ended up at Vastra and Jenny’s place. In bad situations, or if I’m sick or injured, the TARDIS always seems to bring me here, as if she knows I need to be around family to heal.

 

The TARDIS materialized in their drawing room, but no one was around. Quietly making my way to the window, I smiled upon seeing a strangely bright clear day instead of the normally gray dreary ones you find in London. In fact there was only a little fog sweeping its way through the street.

 

“Hope,” Vastra called out, probably having heard the TARDIS from wherever she was and guessing I was looking for them, “We’re in the conservatory.”

 

I shook my head at her calling that humid indoor jungle in a single room a conservatory. It’s a tiny piece of home for Vastra in a world populated and polluted by apes, a world that has changed so much from when she first walked the earth. Just like the TARDIS is the last piece of home for me.

 

Heading to the back of the house, I took my coat off and slung it over my shoulder as soon as I felt a wave of warm humid air hit me. I brushed past some palm leaves from potted plants on either side of the doorway, seeing others spaced out around the room as well as sweet smelling flowers hanging from vines along the ceiling.

 

“Welcome back luv,” Jenny greeted happily.

 

I forced a smile on to my face and nodded at her, not surprised to see her in her maids outfit as she sat beside Vastra in a wicker backed chair. For her part, Vastra wore a loose white long sleeved shirt and a long brown frilly like skirt, seeming to feel right at home here in the muggy heat. How Jenny can stand being in here dressed in her full maids clothes is beyond me.

 

“What is it?” Vastra asked, taking in a deep breath to scent my emotional state.

 

“A long story,” I laughed, a tear falling from my eye.

 

Vastra was on her feet and in front of me in a second, her warm scaly hand cupped my cheek as she looked deeply in to my eyes. I didn’t even blink, allowing her to see just what was going on in my head as only she can. She pulled me in to a hug and held me tight, allowing me to continue to cry silently on to her shoulder.

 

“Tell me her name and what is happening,” Vastra demanded in a gentle tone.

 

***

 

“And you just left them,” Jenny questioned after I finished telling them all about what I’ve been up to lately.

 

“Yes, I did,” I answered from the seat next to Vastra.

 

“Why?” she asked, clearly shocked by my actions.

 

“Because Faith told me to.”

 

“And since when do you ever do anything you’re told,” Vastra laughed.

 

“There’s a first time for everything…even for me,” I breathed in a low tone.

 

“Would you like my opinion?” Vastra asked.

 

“Oh boy would I,” I replied sarcastically.

 

Vastra gave me a throaty growl, staring sharply over at me while Jenny just smiled and tried not to laugh,

 

“Fixed points in time are one thing, but that does not mean fate or destiny is written in stone. Your father’s words, not mine,” Vastra began calmly, sitting back in her seat and sipping on something that looked like red wine, but didn’t smell like it, “You will stop the Beast, regardless of where or when. Therefore, stopping his plans now or not will have no impact on when you defeated him in the future. I believe the real reason you left, abandoning your friends, is because you are afraid.”

 

“Of what?” I asked indignantly, “She said I love you, I said it back. I meant it and she did too. Even Buffy told me to go for my own good and theirs. So tell me, what is it I’m afraid of?”

 

“Of a future with this girl,” Vastra answered simply.

 

“Excuse me,” I shouted, getting to my feet and towering over her, anger rolling off of me in waves.

 

How dare she say that…much less think it! This is supposed to be my Godmother, the woman who’s supposed to know me better than anyone, who I can always go to and count on for support. Now she’s acting like she doesn’t even know me. Thinking I would abandon Faith to her possible death all because I’m afraid of being in a relationship with her.

 

“It is not a foolish theory,” Vastra defended.

 

“The hell it is,” I shot back.

 

“You have had friends, companions in your journeys since losing your parents,” Vastra explained, “And you have lost them, some to uncontrollable circumstances, others have left you because they found your life too…different…then what they’re used to dealing with. This sort of loss can have psychological impacts you may not even be aware of. It could make it difficult for you to trust or even see yourself being with someone, even someone you just met and have a lot in common with as well as strong feelings for.”

 

“You’re joking, right?” I asked with a chuckle, “You think a few bad apples have spoiled my appetite. You don’t even know this girl. She is strong and funny and loyal to a fault. She has the warmest most expression showing eyes I’ve ever seen. Her smile is breathtaking, especially when it’s in full force and you can see her dimples. And don’t even get me started on her body.”

 

Jenny blushed and Vastra just grinned as I continued ranting. “She has led a hard life, suffered things no child should have to go through. It’s shaped her in to the woman she is and has led her to make mistakes. Some small some massive. But she’s different now, she’s whole and I…I love her. I love her so much that I would die a thousand times just to keep her with me. She’s a true champion for good, Vastra and a warrior to the core. You would like her.”

 

“She sounds nice,” Vastra said off handedly.

 

“Nice,” I repeated in shock, “Nice doesn’t even come close to describing her. Would you describe Jenny as nice?”

 

Vastra looked over at her mate, a small smile on her face and a look of pure love and admiration in her eyes. Jenny just nodded, smiling back warmly at her.

 

“No I would not. But if you think so highly of this girl, if you love her as much as you say then I only have one question for you.”

 

“Which is?” I asked impatiently.

 

“What the hell are you still doing here?” Vastra asked smirking. I opened my mouth about to answer when I realized something, I didn’t have one.

 

What am I doing standing around here? It’s not like me to turn tail and run from a fight, to run from my friends when they clearly need me. So why did I regardless of whatever rational reason someone gives me?

 

I’m Hope!

 

I take orders from no one, I fight only for what I believe is right and above all else, I follow my hearts. So what the hell am I doing here!?

 

“Well,” Vastra prodded.

 

“I got nothin’,” I laughed.

 

“Perhaps you merely needed a good sharp kick in the arse and knew the madam here would give it to you,” Jenny offered, causing both me and Vastra to laugh.

 

“In any case, shouldn’t you be getting back to save your lover?” Vastra stated more then asked.

 

Jenny was right as to why the TARDIS brought me here. And I finally caught on to why Vastra acted the way she did. She was trying to push my mind out of the sad mush it had fallen in to and get me back to old self. Giving my ass the kick it needed.

 

“You think you’re so clever,” I teased, sticking my tongue out at her when she flashed me a smug grin, “Both of you.” Jenny just shrugged her shoulders while Vastra sat up and placed a kiss to my forehead.

 

“I don’t think, I know. Now, off you go. Help your friends defeat their enemy and then bring your girl back here. As your Godmother I reserve the right to cast final judgment on her worthiness to be your mate.”

 

“A bit old fashioned but okay,” I conceded, “But before I go, I got a favor to ask.”

 

“Anything child, you know that.”

 

“You still got sisters in the new world?” I asked a large grin crossing my face as a plan began forming in my head. One that would give whatever hare brained scheme Buffy thought up a run for its money.

 

***

 

“Alright you know what to do. I’ll radio when I need confirmation on their status and to give further instructions,” I called in to the radio in my hand then turned it off and attached it to my belt, “How about you, got enough sunlight stored up in the outer panels to clear the way?”

 

The light in the center glowed green in confirmation.

 

“In that case, I think it’s time we joined the party, Don’t you?” I asked grinning like an idiot as I pulled back a lever then made my way to the door and to the cavern under the school.

 

Stepping outside, I saw the eyes of the…Slayers? All of them…all the girls are Slayers now. Minus Spike of course. They turned to face me. I stepped out of the TARDIS, smiled brightly at them then put on a set of mirrored black shades.

 

“I know you’re in the middle of an epic battle and all, but would you all kindly either duck or cover your eyes,” I told them then turned to Spike, “I suggest you either find a shady spot or run in to the TARDIS…now.”

 

Spike looked confused but quickly ran in to the TARDIS. I closed the door behind him just as a group of Uber-vamps came over the side of the cliff. I patted the TARDIS and the next thing you know the blue panels spat out wave after wave of pure sunlight in all directions, dusting the Uber-Vamps instantly.

 

“What wave was that, second or third?” I asked taking off my glasses and pocketing them as the light faded, then going over and looking at some of the downed and injured girls.

 

“Second,” Buffy breathed as she came over and stood over me, “And what the hell are you doing here? I thought Faith told you to go.”

 

“She did,” I assured Buffy, standing up and smiling over her shoulder at a scratched up, but intact and clearly pissed off Faith, “But I’ve got this little bug in my ear, think I picked it up at that winery. My hearing’s been spotty lately. So all I heard from that conversation was I love you and go. I didn’t hear a time limit. By the way, I can see your plan now and have to admit it’s a good one. Using Willow and the Scythe to activate all the potential Slayers in the world. You’ve got yourself quite the little army now.”

 

“And it still won’t be enough,” the First stated as it appeared in front of me, “Because here comes round three.” Roars filled the air from another wave of Uber-vamps as they charged their way towards us, but they were quickly silenced.

 

“And there goes round three,” I countered, going over and grinning at the site of the Uber-Vamps being sucked down in to the earth one by one, “My Godmother called in a few favors and right now that wave is dealing with some real trouble.”

 

“It’ll make no difference,” the First said, clearly growing agitated at my interference during the final battle, “I have more where they came from, while you have a bunch of weary little girls. Some of them dead, the rest about to be. What have you got, Time Lord?”

 

“I’ve got work to do,” I replied with an evil grin, “And you’re in the way.” I walked through the ghostly presence of the First, dispelling it as I made my way to the TARDIS.

 

“You can come out now, Spike,” I called to him, turning to face Buffy and the girls, “Right, those that are still strong enough to fight take the front. Those that are wounded, but can still hold a weapon take the rear. The rest of you that are holding in your insides, get in the TARDIS and follow the light. It’ll take you to the medical bay and she’ll get you patched up.”

 

The girls on the ground, bleeding and looking on the verge of death slowly got to their feet and looked to Buffy. She smiled at them then nodded towards the TARDIS. They slowly made their way in as Spike exited, holding the door open and helping them in.

 

“What’s that?” I asked pointing to the gold amulet with the silver pearl like stone in the middle.

 

“Angel brought it, gave it to Buffy,” Spike answered, “Says it’s meant to be worn by a champion in order to activate its hidden power or some nonsense like that.”

 

“No offense, Spike, but it’s going to take a lot more than your soul to charge that thing up,” I said holding out my hand for him to give it to me, “And even when it is charged, I doubt you want to be wearing it when it goes off. Is this the final plan?”

 

“It was,” Buffy sighed, “But if you’re saying its useless then I don’t know what else to do.”

 

“It’s not useless, it just needs a little work done on it,” I told her, pulling out my sonic screwdriver and focusing it on it, “Give me five minutes and we’ll be good to go.”

 

“You got two, babe,” Faith retorted, “Maybe three, cause here comes the rest of them. B, gonna need you and the Scythe up here.” B looked at me worriedly while I continued to work.

 

“I’ll watch her back,” Spike stated strongly.

 

“You better, because I plan on kicking it later,” Faith growled.

 

Buffy laughed at me as I looked up truly scared Faith would. She then moved in and placed a kiss to my cheek and a longer one to Spike’s lips before joining Faith and Kennedy at the front of the line. The larger force of the remaining Uber-Vamps came over the rise and immediately went on the attack, trying to push through the Slayers but finding it difficult. Some did make it through the first line and while some moved to attack the second line, the rest went up to try and escape or deal with the rest of the group.

 

“Hope,” Spike growled, shifting in to his vamp face and attacking the Uber-vamps that came at us.

 

“Two more minutes,” I shouted, “And don’t worry about the escapees. Got some friends up top to back up the others.”

 

“Hope,” Spike called out frantically.

 

I looked up and saw an Uber-Vamp knock him aside and charge at me. Pocketing the amulet and my sonic, I twisted away from its clawed hand that would have taken off my head. It turned back to face me, growling angrily as I reached in to my other inside pocket. It charged at me again, but this time I was ready. Pulling out a long gleaming sword with a golden hilt by its black leather wrapped handle, I brought the sword up then slashed down fast. The vamps head was cut cleanly off his shoulders, sending his dusting remains blowing past me.

 

“I don’t believe it,” Faith breathed.

 

“Told you I could fight,” I told her, shooting her a wink before going back over to Spike.

 

“Is that what I think it is?” he asked in awe.

 

“That depends, do I look like Merlin to you?” I countered.

 

“No.”

 

“Well my dad did when he dressed up as him for Halloween one year,” I told him, “Had to take a trip and pick up the sword to go along with it. I just haven’t gotten around to putting it back in the stone yet.”

 

“Excalibur,” Spike breathed.

 

“Give it a whirl,” I laughed handing it to him.

 

Spike took the most famous and strongest sword in all of creation, a sword forged from the remains of the oldest meteor in the universe, looking like a kid in a candy store as he held it blade up in front of him. 

 

“I’ll knight you later,” I told him jokingly, “Get to work.”

 

“Yes milady,” Spike replied, bowing to me then turned and took out two Uber-Vamps with a single swing.

 

I just shook my head and went back to work on the amulet, almost finishing up when I realized I was missing two important things. A sample of sunlight and a suitable power source to recharge it.

 

“Got any juice left?” I asked the TARDIS hopefully. A ray of sunlight came out of the keyhole and hit the amulet. “Thanks, now all I need is something primal, something powerful to fuel this thing,” I sighed, looking thoughtful for a second before slapping my forehead. “Duh.”

 

Holding the amulet in my hands, I brought it up to my lips and blew on it. A stream of golden energy left my lips and embedded itself in the stone, causing it to glow white.

 

“What did you just do?” Spike asked curiously, coming up to stand beside me.

 

“I just blew away 25 yrs. of my life,” I answered grinning, “Worth every minute.”

 

“Okay,” he drew out, not really understanding, “Now what?”

 

“Throw it in to the chasm.”

 

“What?”

 

I stepped up to him, took Excalibur out of his hand and put the amulet in its place, the white light growing brighter by the second.

 

“Throw this over the cliff and in to the cavern,” I specified.

 

Spike just shrugged and did as I said, throwing the amulet with all his might over everyone’s heads and in to the heart of the Hellmouth. Hoping that the Silurians had left the area after taking out the Uber-Vamps, I turned to face the others.

 

“Alright everyone, say goodbye to your dance partner and get in the TARDIS,” I shouted then grabbed the radio still on my belt and turned it on, “Col. Mathers, how’s school going?”

 

“Everyone is in attendance and awaiting the bell, mum,” a man with a thicker English accent then Giles answered.

 

“Ring,” I called out smiling, “Get everyone up there on the bus and as far away from here as you cam. Preferably somewhere outside the town limits where your backup forces are stationed. And you better leg it Col., because things are about to get hot and explodey down here.”

 

“Yes mum,” he replied then clicked off.

 

Turning back to the action as I put Excalibur away, I saw Buffy slice off the head of one vamp with the Scythe then stake another before tossing it over to Faith. She took care of the three she was dealing in a similar fashion then gave it to Kennedy. The remaining Slayers managed to defeat the Uber-Vamps they were fighting with some quick moves then everyone turned to me.

 

“What did you do?” Buffy asked.

 

“What was that thing?” Faith asked.

 

“It’s a neutrino fusion power cell from an old Keserite ship someone picked up and turned in to a piece of jewelry. What I did was power it up and modify it. Now can we go please?”

 

“Modify it to do what?” Spike asked as everyone else was smart enough to get in to the TARDIS.

 

“Oh for crying out loud,” I huffed, “I modified it to use the material in the air as well as what’s stored inside it to create a miniature sun. It will burn away the remaining bad guys, this whole cavern and us to if we’re still here. But that’s not the bad part.”

 

“What’s the bad?” Faith asked.

 

“The bad is that when it finishes burning it will collapse in on itself. Turning our miniature sun in to a miniature black hole that will probably suck in the whole town depending on how long it lasts and how strong the town’s foundations are. Any other questions?”

 

All eyes went wide as it finally sunk in what I was getting at and they quickly shook their heads no. “Good. Then it’s time to,” I began but Faith began hopping excitedly.

 

“Oh let me say it, please,” she begged excitedly. I nodded at her to go ahead as she reached out and took my hand, “Run!”

 

Buffy and Spike bolted in to the TARDIS and Faith went in to, stopping when I stayed at the doorway, looking over at the cliff face to see the First in a small version of its Beast form glaring at me.

 

“Be seeing you,” I said, grinning evilly at him as I gave him a mock salute then went in to the TARDIS after Faith, closing up the door behind me just as a blinding light filled the cavern.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath for the Scoobies and Hope.

The TARDIS began shaking and the blinding light began streaming in through the small windows on the door. Making my way up to the console I quickly let go of the brake and she went right in to flight, getting us to the designated rendezvous point without any other problems.

 

“What about the others?” Buffy asked worriedly as we landed.

 

“See for yourself,” I answered, smiling over at her and holding my arm out towards the door. Buffy slowly made her way to it but couldn’t bring herself to open it. She seemed to be trembling and hesitating as she looked back over her shoulder at me.

 

“They are all alive,” I assured her, “No idea what condition they’re in though. So if you want to find out I suggest you open the door.”

 

“Or I will,” Kennedy finished anxiously, “I left Andrew to look over Willow after she finished the spell, which drained her pretty good, and I ran to return the Scythe to you and join the fight.”

 

“Sorry,” Buffy laughed then turned and opened the door, letting actual sunlight in as she stepped out, followed by Kennedy and some of the other Potential…new Slayers.

 

Spike stayed back, avoiding the sunlight but clearly wanting to be with Buffy as the sounds of excited cries and cheers came wafting in. Figuring the souled vampire was owed something for helping save the day, I fiddled with a few controls on the console then moved to stand behind him.

 

“You need an invitation to leave too?” I asked teasingly. He looked back at me like I was an idiot. I just smiled brightly at him then pushed him out as hard as I could, right in to the daylight.

 

Spike instantly covered himself up with his coat and took one step back in before realizing he wasn’t smoldering. The look on his face when he looked back at me was priceless. “How?”

 

“I extended the TARDIS’ shields a bit. They’re filtering out the UV rays that would normally burn you,” I explained, “By the way, do you know you are really pale. Like sickly pale. Seriously your skin looks like White-Out.” He didn’t glare or say anything, he just continued looking at me in silence for a while before throwing his head back and smiling. “Just don’t go further than three feet from that bus and you’ll be fine,” I told him, pointing to the school bus behind him.

 

“Thank you,” he said in a warm honest tone before turning and heading to join the others.

 

“You gonna go check on the others too, or do you plan on glaring at me until you burn a hole through my skull,” I asked, glancing over briefly at Faith before focusing back on the monitor as the TARDIS ran a scan of the area.

 

“You were supposed to stay out of the battle,” Faith stated in an arctic cold tone, not budging from her place leaning against the railing with her arms crossed under her chest and an enraged look in her eyes despite the eerily calm look on her face.

 

“I know.”

 

“Then why did you come back, even after I asked you to leave?” Faith asked.

 

“Because despite the logical reason you and Buffy gave me…I couldn’t let you face this danger alone,” I breathed softly, “I loved my parents and couldn’t do anything to help them. Did you really expect me to just stay out of the way while the woman I love fought against the first evil?”

 

Minutes of nothing but silence passed, with my focus so intent on the monitor that I didn’t even hear Faith come up behind me until she wrapped her arms around my waist. She pulled me back against her and hooked her chin over my shoulder.

 

“I love you too, Hope,” Faith breathed, squeezing me tight, “The thought that I could lose you terrifies the hell out of me. That’s the real reason I wanted you someplace safe. I should have known better than to expect a 908 yr. old woman to listen to little old me. You saved my ass. All of our asses. Again.”

 

“Does that mean you won’t kick my ass for disobeying you?” I asked teasingly. Faith laughed then nuzzled my cheek, placing a kiss on it as she slowly lifted one of her hands up and cupped my breast.

 

“No,” Faith whispered against my cheek, “It does mean you can do whatever you want to with mine though, seeing as how you’ve saved it enough times to practically own it.” I moaned softly and pushed myself closer against her, grinding my ass against her front as she began trailing kisses along my neck.

 

Faith is the strongest willed person I have ever met, so I can’t be sure if she’s just teasing me, trying to excite me even more or is being serious about owning her. Maybe it’s her way of saying I’m the butch one in this relationship of ours. Or I could just be over thinking this whole thing. Maybe I should just stop and enjoy what Faith’s soft lips and expert hands are doing to me.

 

“Hey guys,” Kennedy called out happily as she popped her head in through the door, smiling brightly despite the growls coming from Faith and me, “You gotta put it in park Lehane and come see what your girl did.”

 

“Is it worth it?” Faith asked.

 

“You’ll like it,” I laughed.

 

“Then lead on rookie,” Faith replied, stepping away from me after putting one last kiss to my cheek and following Kennedy out of the TARDIS.

 

***

 

“Holy Shit,” Faith exclaimed as she ran up to join the others while I closed the door to the TARDIS.

 

I left Faith and the others to ogle my handiwork while I walked over to a man in drab green army fatigues as he talked with another younger soldier. He saluted then ran off to join a group of other soldiers walking around a couple of Hummers. I suppose I should count my blessings that UNIT has a base here in the states that was close to town. It didn’t take much on my part to get a team here in a hurry, armed with UV weapons to provide support for Giles and the others left on top of the Hellmouth. Just used a few key words and a name dropped or two and they were at my service in a heartbeat. It’s good to have friends in high places.

 

“Here you go Col.,” I said, pulling off the radio from my belt and handing it back to him, “Thanks for the loan and the assistance.”

 

“Anytime, mum,” he replied strongly, taking the radio then going ram rod straight and saluting me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, hating it when any officer does that to me. I gave him a mock return salute and a soft smile. “We’ll remain a while longer, help treat the wounded and offer whatever supplies we can before returning to base,” he offered.

 

“Thank you again Col.”

 

“Just helping return a favor for an old friend,” he said warmly, smiling back at me, “You really should drop in on the Brigadier. I’m sure he and his daughter would love to catch up with you.”

 

“Next time I’m in London I’ll do that,” I assured him, giving him a nod then heading over to join the others.

 

Buffy was leaning against Spike on one side while Dawn took the other one. The vampire had his arms wrapped around both of them, resting his head against Buffy’s. Willow was draped over Kennedy, looking a little drained yet somehow managed to keep her eyes open and straight ahead. Anya was wrapped up in Xander’s arms as they stood right next to them. Giles and Andrew stood side by side with matching blank expressions on their faces. All in all everyone looked to be in one piece. A few cuts and scrapes, all of them having dirt and dust sticking to their clothes. Aside from that they were okay; even though they were looking at a deep crater lined with cracked rocks and debris where the town of Sunnydale once resided.

 

“Welcome to the Sunnydale Crater,” I announced, coming up to stand beside Faith.

 

“The whole time…since the day you set foot in town…you knew what was going to happen,” Buffy breathed.

 

“I told you, I didn’t know how it would happen or the things that would lead up to it, but yes. I knew what was going to happen to your home town.”

 

“You did this,” Willow stated, “It was you who made the crater. It happened because of you.”

 

“Yep,” I replied simply.

 

Giles took off his glasses, holding them out to clean them but realizing he had nothing clean to use. Andrew dug in to his pocket and pulled out a crumpled tissue and handed it to him.

 

“Thank you,” Giles said.

 

“You’re welcome,” Andrew breathed, still in awe.

 

“I take it the Hellmouth is closed for good?” Dawn stated more then asked.

 

“According to the TARDIS it is,” I told them, pulling out my sonic and pointing it at the crater.

 

“Where’s Excalibur?” Spike asked.

 

“Still in here,” I answered, patting my other side pocket.

 

“How did you get the most famous sword in all of history to even fit in a jacket pocket?”

 

“They’re bigger on the inside,” I replied with a smirk, looking over the readings from my own scan, “Yeah, this Hellmouth is definitely closed for business.”

 

Buffy looked to be on the brink of tears, quickly turning her face and burying it in Spike’s shoulder. He looked down at her confused, but brought his arm around her and held her tighter against himself out of protective instinct. Dawn pulled away, allowing Spike to wrap Buffy up good and proper in his arms.

 

“I thought this would be cause for celebration,” I stated with a raised eyebrow, “Why the water works?”

 

“Our mom…she was buried there,” Dawn answered softly, “Not to mention the home we lived in for so long, the place that we felt safest in and all our stuff. It’s gone.”

 

“I’m sorry,” I breathed understandingly, “I’m so sorry.”

 

“A necessary evil,” Buffy laughed, still crying.

 

I walked over and stood in front of her and Spike, reaching out and placing a hand on top of her head, running my fingers through her hair soothingly as I smiled warmly at her. “I made a little detour on my way to you guys and managed to pick up most of yours and Dawn’s stuff. I packed it all up in two chests as well as grabbing what I could of ever body else’s things that were at your house. I only had time for one trip if I wanted to get to you guys in time.”

 

She turned back and looked at me surprised as I just shook my head and continued, “I got a time machine, remember? I figured you’d want your keepsakes and what not. Remember your mother as she was, and if you have to, put a grave stone up wherever you choose to live next to help you. The only thing you’ve really lost, what you’ve all lost, is the town you lived in and the houses you stayed at. Home is where the heart is, it’s where your family and friends are. And that can never be destroyed. So long as you hold on to those closest to you.”

 

Buffy laughed softly then turned and wrapped me up in a tight bone crushing hug as she buried her face in my neck. Dawn joined in and soon we were all caught up in a group hug, standing over the remnants of Sunnydale and trying real hard not to fall in.

 

***

 

Col. Mathers and the rest of his UNIT team left a few minutes ago after they helped patch up the remaining wounded that the TARDIS didn’t get to. He left all the emergency rations for the girls to snack on as well as the largest first aid kit I’d ever seen. It was the size of a piece of luggage; the only thing missing from it being an O.R table.

 

He shot me another salute as I leaned against the TARDIS, once again returning it with only two fingers then waving goodbye as he headed to the remaining Hummer and drove off.

 

“So what do we do now?” Dawn asked, looking at everyone.

 

Good question. Up until now Buffy has had a clear plan of action, keep her friends, family and the Potentials alive and defeat the First. Now, with her home town a crater, the First retreating back to its prison and the Potentials now full-fledged Slayers…what was she going to do?

 

“Well,” Buffy began, tilting her head to the side and a look of pure concentration covering her face as she went silent for a few minutes, “I don’t have a clue.”

 

“There’s a motel about nine miles towards L.A,” I laughed, “They got plenty of vacancies as well as an outdoor pool and an all you can eat continental breakfast and dinner buffet.  If you get a move on now you should all make it by sundown.”

 

“Are they expecting a large income of guests?” Willow asked knowingly.

 

“They might be,” I retorted smirking, “The rooms are all paid for and available for as long as you need them.”

 

“What about us?” Faith asked, coming up to lean beside me against the TARDIS, crossing her arms and looking over at me, grinning when she saw the confused look on my face.

 

“Us?” I questioned.

 

“You think I’m letting you head off on your own?” Faith scoffed, “I’m in this for the long haul babe. That is if you still want me?”

 

Of course I still want Faith in my life. I just thought she’d be sticking around with the others for a while, helping them track down and train the other Slayers out there. I’d come back for her when she was done. Time machine, remember? Her three month tour with the Scoobies would be three minutes for me.

 

“I’d love for you to come with me,” I told her honestly then looked to Buffy and the others, “I just assumed…”

 

“To assume is to make an ass out of you and me,” Faith interrupted childishly.

 

Buffy and the others laughed while Giles just shook his head and I rolled my eyes at her. “B,” Faith called out to her, “I know the world of the Slayer has changed and grown. And I know that the line flows through me and all. But…do you think it’d be okay if I…you know?”

 

Buffy looked to Giles, smiling softly when he looked to Faith then me before nodding back at her. She came over and stopped in front of Faith, crossing her arms also and narrowing her eyes at her.

 

“You think just because you got yourself a time traveling alien girlfriend, who has gone above and beyond the call of duty for us since the day we met her that I’m going to let you just take off with her and go who knows where or when?” Buffy asked irritated, “I mean just because we’ve got an army of Slayers now to deal with all the vampires and other nasties out there. And closed up the biggest Hellmouth in the world, doesn’t mean you can shirk off your responsibilities.”

 

Giles began coughing loudly in an attempt to shroud the laughs coming through the hand he had covering his mouth, causing Buffy to turn and pin him with his own narrowed eyed angry glare. “Sorry, inhaled a bit of dust. Please continue,” Giles coughed, waving Buffy on.

 

“As I was saying,” Buffy continued, returning her eyes to Faith as she just stood there smiling, “I’ve died twice while on the job and haven’t gotten a vacation. So if you think I’m going to give you one, just because you’re my Sister Slayer and part of my family. Because we’ve finally put the past behind us and are now the friends we should have always been; then you’re exactly right.”

 

Faith looked to be on the brink of tears as Buffy finally closed her eyes and gave her a bright full on smile. She couldn’t hold it in anymore and pulled Buffy in to a tight embrace and cried softly on top of her head. “Love you too, B,” Faith declared softly.

 

Dawn came up and quickly replaced her sister, hugging Faith and placing a kiss to her cheek. I took Buffy aside while the rest of the Scoobies said their goodbyes to Faith. “You got a cell phone?”

 

“Yeah,” Buffy answered confused as she reached in to her jacket pocket and pulled out a simple gray flip phone, “Surprised the thing survived the battle.”

 

I smiled softly and held my hand out for it. Buffy placed it on top and watched silently as I pulled the battery out. Using my sonic screwdriver to alter the internal circuitry a little and add a new number to her contact list, I then waved it over the battery before putting it back in and returning it to her.

 

“There you are. You now have a universal data plan with unlimited minutes. You can reach the TARDIS or Faith now no matter where we are. If something comes up and you need us don’t hesitate to call.”

 

“I won’t,” Buffy said tearfully, shaking her head as she looked up in to my eyes, “I don’t know how I can ever repay you…thank you…for everything you’ve done for us. We wouldn’t have made it through this war without you.”

 

My smile never faltered as I reached out and cupped her face, brushing the tears away that were falling. “You are a very strong and capable young woman, Buffy. I’m sure you would have found a way,” I assured her, “But either way, you are most welcome. It was a real treat getting to know you and your family.”

 

“Likewise,” Buffy replied, “Don’t be a stranger because we all consider you part of our family now. And if you don’t treat Faith right you had it.”

 

I laughed and nodded, placing a kiss to her forehead then hugging her tight. We stayed like this for a minute before I felt someone tapping on my shoulder.

 

“Your turn for the farewell tour,” Faith told me. Glancing over her shoulder I saw everyone standing beside the TARDIS waiting on me.

 

“Okay,” I said, reaching in to my jean pocket and pulling out the TARDIS key, “Would you be a dear and head in to my room and grab everyone’s things. I’m sure the girls still inside should be well enough to help you now.”

 

Faith took the key and nodded, placed a kiss on my cheek then turned and went to the TARDIS. She had the door opened and was inside by the time Buffy and I made it back to the others.

 

“Hope, please take me with you too,” Andrew pleaded, dropping to his knees and grabbing my hand in a vice like grip, “I want to see Hoth and Endor. I want to surf the space ways and meet every alien out there, creating my own Federation.”

 

“Andrew,” I sighed pulling him up to his feet, “While I appreciate the enthusiasm, you seriously need to learn to separate fantasy from reality. Do that then maybe we’ll talk about a three hour tour?”

 

“Where you strand him on an asteroid,” Xander added coming up and hugging me quickly, “Thanks for everything, Hope. And not for going in to detail about all you saw in my head.”

 

“Blackmail material,” I told him teasingly, earning a hard slap to the back before he pulled back and winked at me with his good eye. He stepped back then nudged a clearly nervous Anya up next.

 

“Thank you,” she breathed.

 

“You’re welcome,” I replied, moving in and hugging her, “Stay on the path you’re on now and all is forgiven. Also, you may want to think about giving Xander a second chance. Everyone deserves one.” She nodded and sheepishly hugged me back before rejoining Xander.

 

“Is there any way that gift of translation can become permanent?” Giles asked as he came up to me.

 

“Sorry,” I shrugged my shoulders.

 

“Shame,” he sighed, taking off his glasses and smiling teasingly at me, “I guess you’ll just have to drop in from time to time so I can take advantage of it.”

 

“Of course,” I laughed.

 

He came in suddenly and gave me a tight warm fatherly hug, cupping the back of my head as he whispered, “Your parents would be proud of the woman you’ve become. I know because looking at Buffy and the others, including Faith, that’s exactly how I feel now.”

 

“Thank you,” I breathed gratefully, releasing him and wiping at my eyes as he put his glasses on and stepped aside to let Willow and Kennedy go next.

 

“I wish you’d stay,” Willow sighed sadly, “Now that we’re not dealing with the end of the world…again…I’d love to study the TARDIS, talk with her. I know there’s so much she, both of you, could teach me and so many questions you could answer.”

 

“Brains are so hot,” Kennedy swooned, earning a chuckle from me and a slap to the shoulder from Willow.

 

“We’ll have to save all that for when we drop in for a visit. Besides, I already know you’re thinking up a way to make your own pocket dimension,” I stated smirking, “My advice is don’t make it sentient. It will take over your life and never let you have any fun.”

 

The light at the top burned red then the door actually shot out and spanked me. I yelped then turned and glared inside at the console while Faith and a few of the other girls were bringing out all the Scoobies’ stuff. She just smiled and continued on their way.

 

“Hope,” Willow called seriously, causing my attention to return to her, “I know I said it before but, thank you. I’m not just talking about curing us of the dark radiation or everything else you’ve done to help us…or coming in to save the day. I’m talking about everything you’ve done to save not only our world but the countless other ones out there.”

 

I smiled warmly at her and hugged her, placing a kiss to the side of her head then looked over at Kennedy. “Take care of her,” I told her strongly, “You two need each other to balance the other.”

 

“I will,” Kennedy replied, holding out her hand to me. I took it and we shook, but then I quickly pulled her in against Willow and wrapped them both up in a hug. Willow laughed in between us and even after we parted.

 

“I suppose you’re gonna give me the same advice,” Spike stated more then asked.

 

“That and if you hurt Buffy I’ll drop your ass in to the sun,” I threatened despite the smile on my face.

 

Spike laughed then held his hand out to me. We shook firmly and before I knew it, he picked me up in a hug and twirled me around before setting me down and kissing my forehead.

 

“What was that for?” I asked, catching my breath.

 

He didn’t answer. All he did was look up and close his eyes as he basked in the sunlight before looking back at me. I nodded in understanding then looked up in to the sky in shock. I quickly pulled out my sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the back two rows of windows and activated it. The whirling buzzing filled the air as the windows turned completely black.

 

“There we go,” I breathed, “Just put a sheet or blanket up to shield you from the rest and you’ll be fine.”

 

“Thanks for thinkin’ of me milady,” Spike replied, bowing gracefully at me. I laughed and curtseyed in response, causing him to laugh in turn before he made his way in to the buss through the back door.

 

Dawn was the last to say goodbye. Only before she came to me, she went up to the TARDIS first, placing her hand against the wood of the corner. The TARDIS’ presence entered my mind briefly so that I knew it was going to talk to Dawn. She smiled fondly and bowed her head, a lone tear falling down her cheek as she stroked the wood.

 

“I’ll miss you too…sister,” Dawn said softly, “Take good care of both of them and continue to watch over Hope. You’re her home and she’d be lost without you. Whether she wants to admit it or not.”

 

I smiled warmly at her as I came up and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Live well and have a fantastic life,” I breathed in her ear, “A long happy fantastically abnormal human life.” Dawn laughed then turned to face me, a watery look in her eyes as she wrapped me up in a tight hug.

 

“You too. Minus the human part.” I laughed and placed a kiss to the side of her head before releasing her.

 

Faith brought the last of the others stuff out, setting it beside the bus and then coming back to me. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me in close to her side.

 

“Call us if you guys need us, but don’t need us,” Faith shouted, smiling her dimple smile at her new found family before waving goodbye and entering the TARDIS.

 

“Well,” I drew out, “It’s been fun but, the universe is calling. And so is my girlfriend. Take care of yourselves.”

 

They all nodded and waved goodbye as I entered next, closing the door behind me then making my way up to the console and flipping the control lever. The time rotor began rising and falling while a wheezing groaning sound filled the room and the outside.

 

“So,” I began fiddling with a few controls, “All of time and space, everything that has happened or will. Where would you like to start first?”

 

“The bedroom,” Faith answered huskily in to my ear as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me tight against her front.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, but not the last of Hope and Faith. Not really at least. I still have ideas for them and a third part started. Have to wait and see what becomes of them. Glad you are taken with Hope. Thank you for reading.

Epilogue

“She did it,” the Texan declared, propping his snake skin boots on the conference table and crossing his arms across his chest as he smiled smugly at the man in the suit across from him.

 

“It appears so,” the suit replied in a strained tone.

 

“You shouldn’t feel bad that your side lost,” the young woman offered as she came over and stood behind the Texan, “Hope was raised by the best and uses her knowledge and skills to beat the bad guys on a daily basis.”

 

“She can’t win forever,” the suit retorted, an evil grin slowly spreading on his face, “There are many more challenges she will face as well as the Slayers. Plenty of opportunities for my associates and me to have a turn at the world.”

 

“True, but given as how she’s partnered up with a Slayer now…that only makes her more dangerous to you and your crew,” the Texan countered, not losing his smug smile.

 

“Only time will tell,” the elder leader of the group stated, “It is now time to call an end to our meeting and return to our domains. Until we all meet again, good blessings and luck to all of you.”

 

“And to you old timer,” the Texan replied, standing up and nodding his head at everyone before heading off and vanishing from the room. The young woman smiled brightly at the old man then also turned and left.

 

“I trust this will be the last time you call her in to interfere in matters that the Slayer or the Champion of the Powers is meant to deal with?” the suit stated more then asked.

 

“I hold the rite open until such time,” the old man said, “But given the fact that the Slayer now has the means to call on her whenever she chooses, I highly doubt I’ll have to.”

 

“She is dangerous,” the suit declared rising to his feet, “She has no idea the power within her or what the future holds in store for her. Not to mention the power of the TARDIS still at her command. As well as The Moment. It’s possible that she might one day snap and rise as the true evil to the universe. What will you do then?”

 

The old man glared at the suit, folding his hands in his lap as he leaned back in his chair. “For your sake…for all of our sakes…I pray that day never comes. As should you,” he answered calmly.

 

The man in the suit merely straightened his tie then nodded at the old man before leaving the table and the realm behind, the lights fading around the old man just as a half-smile graced his face.

 

***

 

“Okay,” I breathed out falling back to the bed in a sweaty, heavily breathing heap, “That was fun.”

 

“And a new record for me,” Faith replied as she crawled out from the sheets…and between my legs, plopping on her back beside me.

 

We had just spent a considerable amount of time making up for all the flirting we’ve done since meeting, as well as Faith thanking me for saving her ass by worshiping mine. Over and over and over again. Again Slayer stamina put my own to the test there. And for a while it looked like hers was going to win out. Thankfully Faith took pity on me and ran to the galley for some bottles of Gatorade and fruit. Of course she ran to it naked but it’s the thought that counts.

 

Hope the TARDIS enjoyed the view because it will be the last one she ever gets. At least until Faith does it again despite my protests.

 

“So what do you want to do now?” Faith asked, turning on her side to face me, bending her elbow and resting her head in her hand while the other one drew lazy patterns on my stomach.

 

“Sadly I can do nothing until I get the feeling back in my lower extremities,” I answered with a chuckle, “You got any ideas?”

 

“Nothing springs to mind. As long as I’m with you I don’t care where or when we go.”  I looked over and smiled softly at the sheepish look on her face. My tough chick is embarrassed showing her soft girlie side, how cute.

 

Sitting up for a minute to stretch a few kinks, I then rolled over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of orange Gatorade. Taking down half the bottle in a single gulp, my eyes locked on the duffle bag against the wall. More accurately they were locked on the handle of a wicked looking knife sticking out of it.

 

“Faith,” I sighed.

 

“What?” she asked sitting up to look down at me as I pointed to her bag. “That’s the Jackal, my favorite knife. What about it?” I guess she forgot about my issue with weapons being onboard considering she now knows I got Excalibur sheathed under the bed. “I’m a Slayer, Hope,” Faith stated firmly, “That isn’t going to change no matter where we go. Given your plucky little life and the dangers we’re sure to face in our travels, I thought you’d like having a bodyguard for a girlfriend.”

 

She’s got a point there. If Faith was any different then who she is I wouldn’t have fallen for her.

 

“You’re right,” I breathed in defeat, “Even if we visit the past or future of earth, there will probably still be demons and vampires there. Patrolling the night is second nature to you and something we can do together. I’ll probably have to put in a gym so you can keep in shape and not loose you’re edge.”

 

“You’re not getting it babe,” Faith said turning me around on to my back and laying on top of me, her head resting on my chest and right between my hearts, “I’m a Slayer, but I don’t have to be all the time anymore. I wouldn’t say no to a gym and the occasional rough an’ tumble with a vamp. But beyond that, I just want to be with you and help look out for you. So if that means I’m packin a knife or stake while you show me the universe, you’re just going to have to learn to live with it. I may have changed, but not that much.”

 

“I wouldn’t have you any other way,” I declared warmly, placing a kiss to the top of her head as I wrapped my arms around her.

 

I wouldn’t. Faith is…Faith. She’s the tough as nails, flirting, never ending word twisting sexual innuendo spewing chick that stole both my hearts. I love her for her and if she’s willing to put her responsibilities on hold while with me, the least I can do is let her do what she has to in order to protect me. Even if I don’t always need it.

 

Compromise is the basis behind any good relationship…according to my mother.

 

“So where are we off to first?” Faith asked.

 

“To Victorian London so my Godmother can meet you…and probably threaten you,” I told her calmly, “But don’t worry, her girl Jenny will be there to help keep her in line. I think.”

 

“You got a Godmother,” Faith laughed in disbelief, “Who is she, a grey skinned antenna woman with three fingers or some lady of royalty?”

 

“Actually she’s a lizard woman from the dawn of time that works as a detective and protector against alien threats,” I answered honestly, “Though she does have some royalty in her, being the madam of the house and a high blood member of the warrior caste for her people.”

 

“Good one babe,” Faith laughed, thinking I’m kidding. I didn’t give a reply. “You are kidding, right?” Faith asked, her tone growing worrisome.

 

Again, I didn’t reply. I just lied there holding her with a grin on my face.

 

“Babe?” she called out, looking up at me.

 

“Go to sleep, sweetie. Trust me, you’re gonna need all your strength when we get to her place.

 

Faith just shook her head then placed a kiss to the center of my chest before placing her head back down on it, snuggling deeper against me as I held her tighter and closed my eyes.

 


End file.
